Más adelante
by Vidrio
Summary: Con frecuencia, tendemos a demorar las decisiones que nos resultan desagradables, pensando que podremos tomarlas con el tiempo. Intentamos posponerlas creyendo que tendremos una mejor oportunidad ... más adelante... Casi siempre estamos equivocados.
1. Tensión en el aire

**¿Que paaaaasa?**

 **Bueno pues gracias a que dispongo de ingentes cantidades de tiempo libre últimamente, les traigo un nuevo aporte de mi cosecha (lo sé no han hecho nada para merecer el sufrimiento de soportarme, ... pero tendrán que fastidiarse jejejeejeje).**

 **En esta ocasión es una historia corta ( mi idea es que no sobrepase los 4 capítulos, pero no es como si siempre hiciese las cosas como las pienso en un principio ¿No? )**

 **Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que comentarais cosas en las que creáis que puedo mejorar (lo sé, da mucha pereza, si yo os entiendo, pero venga hacerme el favor).**

 **También os comento que no he repasado las faltas de ortografía, así que puede que os sangren un poco los ojos , pido disculpas por ello.**

 **Pues sin más os dejo con el primer capítulo,... en mi opinión puede ser un poco corto , y con muchísimo dialogo para mi gusto , ... pero ¿Qué le voy a hacer?¿Ponerme a describir como absurdas como un poseso para así de paso engrosar el capítulo? NO ... eso es un esfuerzo contraproducente.**

 **Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y no escribo esta historia con ánimo de lucrarme.**

 **(Nunca entendí del todo por que hay que escribir eso, pero siempre quise hacerlo jejeje)**

 **AVISO: he escrito esto completamente sobrio, por lo que podrán notar una clara disminución de calidad en el texto.**

* * *

 **Tensión en el aire**

El sol estaba en el punto más alto de su trayectoria, creando un caluroso ambiente en los jardines del Palacio de Jade. Shifu contempló los jardines mientras asentía aprobatoriamente y continuó caminando lentamente y sin prisa hacía las puertas del palacio, con una sonrisa propia de quien ha conseguido encontrar la paz interior. Estaba cerca de llegar al inicio de los diez mil escalones cuando percibió el característico sonido del aletear de un ganso. _"¡Zeng! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de despedirme de Zeng?"_ Pensó el maestro mientras se reprendía mentalmente.

\- ¡Maestro Shifu! – El ganso aterrizó apresuradamente a unos dos metros del panda rojo - ¿Es cierto que se va del palacio? – Una mueca de horror era visible en el rostro del ganso

\- Sí, es cierto Zeng – Dijo el maestro volteándose para mirar a la cara al ave. – Por favor, discúlpame por no haberme despedido de ti, pero sinceramente mi intención era marcharme mucho más temprano y no quería despertarte. – Esto era una mentira descarada, cierto que su plan era marcharse antes del amanecer, pero simplemente se había olvidado de despedirse del ganso.

\- ¡Pero usted no puede marcharse! – Gritó desesperado el empleado del palacio - ¡Este es su hogar! ¡El Palacio de Jade se hundirá sin usted! ¡Quédese! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre…?

\- Zeng… - Intentó interrumpirlo el Maestro Shifu.

\- ¿Y dónde se va a marchar? ¡Usted ha vivido en el palacio desde pequeño! ¡No tiene a donde ir! – Continuó el ganso sin hacer caso del panda rojo.

\- Zeng te estás confundiendo… - El Maestro Shifu intentaba explicarse, pero no era posible.

Zeng se abrazó a la cintura del maestro con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Por favor no se marche! ¡Le echaría mucho de menos! ¡Quédese por favor! – Suplicó lastimosamente el ganso, sin percatarse de la vena que se estaba hinchando en la frente del Maestro Shifu.

\- ¡ZENG! – Exclamó con furia el maestro - ¡No me marcho para siempre, ganso dramático! – Shifu expiró lentamente para calmar sus nervios. – Simplemente será un retiro de un par de semanas para visitar a otros maestros y disfrutar de un merecido descanso. -Explicó el maestro con calma dejando, al empleado del palacio con los ojos abiertos y una mueca de alivio.

\- Oh… yo pensé … ehh… comprendo Maestro Shifu. Entonces es algo así como unas vacaciones. – Habló el ganso mucho más calmado.

\- No. Es un retiro – Matizó el maestro.

\- Sí, eso. Pues… que disfrute de su retiro Maestro Shifu.

\- Gracias Zeng, eso haré.

Dicho esto, el ganso se marchó volando, sin duda para continuar con las labores del palacio. Nuestro panda rojo, sin embargo, inició su calmado descenso por los diez mil escalones. Con la mente en calma sabiendo que al contrario de lo que Zeng pensaba, el palacio estaría bien sin él.

 _"Po puede ser un poco vago e infantil, pero es un buen maestro. Seguro habrá algún que otro problema durante este retiro, pero mientras él esté al frente no ocurrirá nada grave. No hay ningún motivo por el cual debiera preocuparme"_. Pensó el maestro con la mirada perdida en el infinito. _"Además si Po intentase hacer alguna tontería, siempre estará Tigresa para pararle los pies… y darle una pequeña tunda"_ Este último pensamiento provocó que una sonrisa se le formara en los labios. Siempre podría contar con Tigresa para solucionar los errores de ese Panda.

Con el devenir de su mente, el Maestro Shifu llegó al final de las escaleras casi sin darse cuenta. Con la misma calma, continuó su viaje cruzando el pueblo. Allá por donde fuera, los aldeanos le dedicaban frases de despedida y gestos de respeto, que él respondía educadamente con un asentimiento de cabeza y una gran sonrisa. Sin tenerlo planeado pasó por delante del restaurante del Señor Ping, y se detuvo a tres metros de la entrada.

 _"Hace mucho tiempo que no visitó al Señor Ping para jugar al Mahjong… Bueno ya he retraso mi partida casi medio día, no creo que sea malo esperar un par de horas más antes de marcharme del Valle de la Paz"_

Entrar al restaurante del Señor Ping era siempre un motivo de alegría para cualquiera. Las risas de los niños, los simpáticos aldeanos charlando de cualquier cosa, "Todo es alegría en Fideos y Tofu del Guerrero Dragón" era uno de los reclamos más famosos del restaurante.

Al acercarse a la barra para hablar con el Señor Ping, se encontró con que, en una mesa, estaban sentados los tres miembros masculinos del equipo de "Los Cinco Furiosos". Se acercó a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

\- Buenos días maestros – Dijo el panda rojo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Maestro Shifu! ¡Creía que ya se había marchado! – Dijo un Grulla muy sorprendido.

\- Sí, todos pensábamos que se iba a sus vacaciones antes del amanecer. – Dijo Mantis asintiendo.

\- No me voy de vacaciones Maestro Mantis, sino de retiro. – Dijo Shifu claramente molesto, provocando que el insecto asintiera con una risa nerviosa. – Y sí, mi plan era irme muy temprano, pero me distraje contemplando el palacio al marcharme. Y ustedes, supongo que han venido a comer ¿Cierto? – Los tres asintieron ampliamente - ¿Y el Guerrero Dragón no se encuentra con ustedes? ¿Y las maestras Tigresa y Víbora?

\- En realidad no habíamos venido a comer. Hemos acompañado a Po a comprar suministros para el palacio. – Explico Grulla mientras señalaba a un montón de bolsas llenas de comida situadas detrás de ellos. – Como se nos hizo tarde, pues decidimos parar a almorzar.

\- En cuanto a los demás… pues Tigresa dijo que como éramos muchos, no sería necesaria su ayuda y que prefería seguir trabajando para lograr la paz interior. – Continuó Mono, mientras Grulla lo miraba molestamente. – Víbora dijo que nos quería acompañar, pero que tenía que hacer algo muy importante.

Shifu se quedó mirando a los furiosos expectante de que le dijeran donde estaba su nuevo maestro, pero cuando recibió tres miradas confusas como respuesta, decidió que lo mejor sería preguntar directamente.

\- Bueno, y ¿Dónde está Po entonces? – Preguntó Shifu haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener una expresión de serenidad.

Unos segundos de extraño silencio llenaron la mesa, hasta que los tres furiosos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, dejando a su antiguo maestro muy extrañado.

\- ¿Podría saberse que es tan gracioso? – Preguntó el panda rojo que empezaba a enfadarse.

El primero que consiguió coger bastante aire para contestar fue Mono, que se había caído de su silla.

-Perdone Maestro Shifu. – Dijo mientras se incorporaba, temeroso de la ira del panda rojo. – Verá, cuando venimos al restaurante, Po fue a saludar al Señor Ping. Entonces …

\- ¡Entonces el Señor Ping comenzó a golpearle con el cucharón en la cabeza mientras le gritaba por todo el restaurante! – Terminó Mantis comenzando un nuevo ataque de risa por parte de los tres.

Cuando se hubieron calmado, Shifu les preguntó si podría acompañarles durante el almuerzo, y por supuesto los furiosos respondieron que sí. Shifu se sentó entre Grulla y Mono.

\- Y díganme, ¿Por qué motivo el Señor Ping agredía al Guerrero Dragón de una manera tan … cómica? – El Maestro Shifu hizo un titánico esfuerzo para contener la risa que amenazaba por escapar de su garganta.

\- Eso no lo sabemos – Explicó Grulla

\- Pero será por lo de siempre – Continuó Mantis esta vez, y comenzó a imitar la voz de padre e hijo en un intento de provocar las carcajadas de sus compañeros. – "Po, nunca vienes a visitarme", "Sí lo hago", "No lo haces", "¡Que sí!", "¡Que no!" "¡PAPÁ!"

Esta vez solo Mono inició a reír ante la payasada de su amigo, pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando se percató de que Grulla y el Maestro Shifu le dedicaban miradas de desaprobación.

\- A mí me ha hecho gracia. - Explicó el simio

\- Porque eres idiota. -Dijo el ave con un tono monótono y cargado de veneno.

La mesa se inundó de un silencio incómodo a partir del ataque de Grulla.

 _"Wow … que agresividad para el pacífico del grupo … ¿Habrá pasado algo entre estos dos?"_ Se preguntó el insecto verde. _"Creo que tendré que hacer algunas averiguaciones… pero será mejor que me invente otro tema de conversación antes de que se saquen los ojos"_ Concluyó Mantis mientras veía como Grulla y Mono intercambiaban miradas … poco hogareñas.

\- Y … ¿Alguno sabe que es eso que tenía que hacer Víbora para no poder acompañarnos?

Mantis no podía imaginarse lo mucho que iba a arrepentirse de haber sacado ese tema en concreto.

* * *

Expirar… inspirar….

\- Paz interior…

Expirar… inspirar…

-Paz interior…

Expirar… inspirar…

\- Paz inte… ¿Quieres algo Víbora? – Tigresa llevaba toda la mañana trabajando en la paz interior, con bastantes malos resultados. Y el que su amiga reptil la estuviese interrumpiendo cada par de horas no ayudaba en absoluto.

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero – Respondió Víbora.

Tigresa soltó un sonoro suspiro de fastidio y abrió los ojos. Estaba en el estanque de lágrimas sagradas, donde había pasado toda la mañana meditando, con ocasionales interrupciones de Víbora. La susodicha estaba enrollada sobre si misma a uno metro de donde Tigresa estaba sentada. Y le dirigía una mirada de reproche mezclada con enojo a su amiga.

\- Víbora, hemos tenido esta conversación hace apenas diez minutos. – Replicó Tigresa a su amiga. – Estoy muy ocupada ahora y no puedo perder mi tiempo con charlas triviales.

\- ¡Esta conversación la hemos tenido hace más de tres horas, Tigresa! – Víbora se alzó unos centímetros y siseó con furia contenida, ya estaba muy harta de esta situación. - ¡Hoy he perdido toda la mañana en intentar hablar contigo y solo me das largas!

-No te estoy dando largas, simplemente tengo claras mis prioridades. – Explicó la felina de forma calmada - Tengo que dedicar mucho de tiempo a la meditación si quiero alcanzar mi paz interior y tus interrupciones solo me lo ponen más difícil.

\- ¡No tendría que interrumpirte tanto si accedieses a hablar conmigo de una vez!

\- Ya te he dicho que hablaremos en nuestro tiempo de ocio si así lo deseas. – Y con eso Tigresa volvió a cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de que la reptil la dejara en paz. Pero Víbora tenía otros planes al respecto.

\- ¡Llevas diciéndome eso durante las últimas dos semanas! – Dijo Víbora acercándose más a la cara de su amiga. - ¡Nunca tienes tiempo de ocio, en cuanto acabas de entrenar vas a meditar a cualquier sitio donde pienses que no voy a encontrarte para no hablar conmigo!

\- ¡Eso es porque yo si me tomo mis deberes en serio! – Tigresa alzó la voz cuando empezó a sentirse acorralada por su amiga. – No como otras que yo conozco …

\- Ohhhh – Víbora abrió enormemente sus dos ojos azules, sintiéndose realmente muy ofendida por las palabras de su amiga - ¡¿Ahora me acusas de no cumplir mis deberes como maestra?!

\- Si cumplieras con tu deber no perderías tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en intentar mantener esta conversación, e intentarías alcanzar la paz interior como yo hago. – Dijo Tigresa a la defensiva.

Víbora ya había tenido bastante, se abalanzó sobre su amiga, que cayó de espaldas al suelo. Víbora se acercó al rostro de Tigresa, hasta el punto de que sus narices casi se tocan, y gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones la permitían.

\- ¡ESO ESTABA HACIENDO HACE DOS MESES CUANDO ENTRASTE EN MI HABITACIÓN PARA PEDIRME AYUDA! – Tigresa tenía una gran expresión de sorpresa, su amiga nunca se había mostrado tan enfadada y violenta, normalmente era todo dulzura. - ¡YO NO EMPECÉ ESTO TIGRESA, FUISTE TÚ! ¡Y AHORA AL PARECER NO TIENES VALOR PARA ACABARLO!

Tigresa empujó a Víbora para liberarse y se incorporó, para mirar a la muy enfadada serpiente a los ojos … unos ojos que destilaban rabia y veneno.

\- ¡Ya te dije que lo haría! – Reprochó Tigresa a la serpiente.

\- ¡PERO NO LO HAS HECHO! – Replicó Víbora de vuelta.

\- ¡Lo haré cuando esté lista! – Respondió Tigresa a la desesperada.

\- ¡A MI NO PUEDES ENGAÑARME! – Víbora no iba a permitir que la situación se alargase durante más tiempo, este asunto tenía que terminar de una vez. - ¡YA ESTÁS LISTA TIGRESA! ¡LO QUE TE PASA ES QUE NO TE ATREVES A HACERLO!

Tigresa se acercó al cuerpo de su amiga antes de responder con una insana cantidad de furia y dolor.

\- ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE COMO ME SIENTO! -Espetó con rabia la felina.

El tiempo pareció detenerse unos instantes. Víbora aflojo ligeramente la dureza de su mirada, al contrario que Tigresa, que seguía supurando por sus ojos un intenso fuego de ira. La brisa era fresca, relajando el calor que desprendía el astro rey, repartiendo una ligera humedad proveniente del Estanque de Lágrimas Sagradas… y moviendo el aire entre las hembras que manejaban una situación espantosamente complicada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que la tengo! – Respondió la serpiente más calmada. - ¡Y por eso sé que nunca vas a estar más lista de lo que estás ahora! – La reptil esbozó una de sus tiernas sonrisas. – Debes hacerlo Tigresa, no lo demores más tiempo, o acabarás arrepintiéndote.

\- ¡BASTA VÍBORA! – Tigresa volvió a sentarse en posición de loto – Esta conversación de ha acabado, por favor no vuelvas a interrumpirme mientras trabajo en mi paz interior. – Dicho esto Tigresa volvió a cerrar los ojos, e hizo como si su amiga no estuviera presente.

Víbora miró fijamente a su amiga. Intentando apaciguar la ira a que aún la consumía, lo cual no era tarea fácil. _"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente testaruda Tigresa?"_. Víbora suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta que su amiga no pensaba volver a hablar con ella de ese tema. Estaba ciertamente harta de todo el asunto, todo se estaba complicando cada día más desde los últimos dos meses, y Tigresa no parecía estar dispuesta a ponerle fin.

\- Esta bien Tigresa tú ganas. – Víbora hablaba cansinamente. – Si no quieres hablar más del tema te dejaré tranquila para que continúes intentando alcanzar la paz interior. Pero yo también me he acabado cansando de esta situación, no te volveré a molestar para tener esta conversación.

 _"¡Después de que le di mi consejo de amiga de la manera más desinteresada, ahora se porta así conmigo! ¡Y encima me acusa de no entenderla! … como si yo no hubiera sufrido igual que ella."_

Víbora ya iba en camino del Palacio de Jade, pero se volteó una sola vez más para mirar a su amiga. Tigresa estaba sentada en posición de loto, impasible, inquebrantable, fría, radical …

 _"¡Y un rábano untado en aceite! Te conozco más de lo que crees Tigresa, sé que estás sufriendo mucho, y que acabarás por desmoronarte y fastidiarlo todo… pues no voy a permitírtelo. Por muy mal que me hayas tratado, yo siempre será tu amiga. Si tu no vas a hacerlo, yo lo haré"_

En un susurro que el sonido de la brisa casi acalla, Víbora dijo para sí misma:

\- Cuando vuelva a ver a Po, le contaré que estas secretamente enamorada de él.

* * *

 **Pues eso era... no es lo mejor del mundo, pero menos da una piedra (aunque una piedra te puede dar una pedrada, que no es moco de pavo tampoco...)**

 **En cualquier caso, me gustaría decir que actualizaré pronto ... pero no tengo ni idea (no porque tenga cosas que hacer, sino porque soy muuuuuuy vago a veces).**

 **Me despido**

 **¡Agur amigos!**


	2. Dolor

**¿Qué paaaaaasa?**

 **Una semana no es mucho tiempo para actualizar ¿verdad? Me siento orgulloso de mi velocidad.**

 **De la calidad no tanto, no tengo muy claro que la trama avanzara algo, pero disfrute escribiendo esto... y eso es bueno ¿No?**

 **Como siempre os pido que me dejéis un comentario con vuestras criticas constructivas y sugerencias para mejorar.**

 **Y ahora algo que he querido hacer siempre ... RESPONDER COMENTARIOS**

 **TheAlienHeart: en mi opinión las buenas intenciones son lo que diferencia a un amigo cotilla y pesado (que todos tenemos alguno) de alguien que se preocupa por ti. En cuanto al plan de Víbora ... bueno ¿Quién sabe que pasara? xD**

 **Guest : Prometo que esta vez no he sido vago. He escrito pocos días ... pero los días que lo he hecho he escrito un montón. Me alegro de que hasta ahora te guste, trabajare para que siga así.**

 **1k (guest ): por supuesto que a Tigresa no le hará gracia. ¡A nadie lo haría!, ¿A quién le gustaría que un amigo fuera divulgando secretos? ¡A mi no, desde luego!**

 **Pues les dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste y que la ortografía este bien (¿No les molesta encontrarse con faltas mientras leen?, a mí si)**

 **Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, y no escribo esto con animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Dolor**

\- ¡Oh vamos papá! – Po gritó un poco exasperado por llevar discutiendo con su padre durante casi una hora sin dar ningún avance aparente – Hasta tú te tienes que estar dando cuenta de que estas sacando las cosas de quicio.

Po dirigió su mirada al ganso que le daba la espalda mientras cortaba las cebollas para una sopa de fideos estándar de "Fideos y Tofu del Guerrero Dragón". El Señor Ping manejaba el cuchillo sin siquiera mirar a la tabla de cortar, mostrando una habilidad adquirida durante años de experiencia en el mundo culinario.

Además, los ojos del ganso estaban demasiado ocupados clavándose en la pared, mientras su dueño mantenía una pose altiva y orgullosa, propia de los mayores y más poderosos aristócratas del mundo.

\- De lo único de lo que me doy cuenta es de que cada vez pasa más tiempo entre tus visitas Po. – Respondió el ganso volteando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el panda que tenía a su espalda, pero sin perder ni un ápice de orgullo en su postura. - ¡Y de un tiempo a esta parte solo vienes aquí a comer con tus amigos! – El cocinero se volvió mientras soltaba el cuchillo al aire, que dio un par de vueltas antes de quedarse clavado en la tabla para las verduras. El señor Ping mostró unas pequeñas lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos antes de mirar firmemente al panda que ocupaba el centro de la cocina. - ¡Si no trabajara en un restaurante de seguro ni siquiera te habría vista en los últimos meses!

El panda soltó un sonoro gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, mientras se golpeaba la frente con su pata derecha y se restregaba la cara cansado. Su padre era un verdadero experto en jugar con el chantaje emocional, tanto o más como lo era en la cocina.

\- Venga papá eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes. – Reprochó el panda acercándose a la estantería donde su padre guardaba las verduras y sacaba una remolacha para empezar a cortarla. – La razón por la que vengo aquí con mis amigos es porque así puedo comer con ellos … - la cara del Señor Ping mostraba que estaba a punto de sufrir un gran ataque de indignación. Po alzó la mano antes de que su padre le interrumpiera para dar a entender que todavía no había terminado de hablar. – … y además puedo pasar un poco de tiempo cocinando contigo. - Terminó ofreciendo una sonrisa a su padre, mientras le ponía una pata en su hombro (para lo cual tuvo que agacharse un poco) _"Venga, esto debería calmarle un poco para que terminemos de preparar el almuerzo … ¡YA TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE!"_

El ganso miró la negra pata de su hijo, luego le miró a los ojos y esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras entrecerraba cariñosamente los ojos. _"¡SI! ¡VICTORIA!"_ Exclamó Po mentalmente mientras empezaba a pensar en la posibilidad de comer un plato (o quizás dos) de la sopa de fideos de su padre. Pero la expresión de paz desapareció del rostro del señor Ping tan rápidamente como vino, y apartó la mano de su hijo con un brusco movimiento del hombro, para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a calentar una gran olla con agua. _"Ohhh ¡¿ES ENSERIO?! ¿Y ahora qué?"_ Po curvo sus labios hacia abajo en un gesto de derrota y desesperación.

\- Eso dejaste de hacerlo hace algunos meses ¡Ya corta la remolacha antes de que el agua hierva! - Exclamó mientras señalaba a la remolacha olvidada por Po con su cucharon. – Desde hace un par de meses solo vienes aquí, cocinas la comida para tus amigos los maestros, comes con ellos rápidamente y ¡Te vas! ... sin ni siquiera hablar un rato conmigo.

Po, que cortaba la remolacha con un poco de ira por lo tediosa que le parecía la escena, simplemente miró a la pared con los ojos semi-cerrados. Antes de soltar un inaudible suspiro y contestar.

\- Vale. - Admitió, sintiéndose derrotado. - Admito que durante las visitas más recientes no he pasado contigo mucho tiempo. - ¡Pero ahora estoy aquí! – Exclamó esto último con una sonrisa un poquitín forzada (aunque no por ello menos sincera). - ¿Por qué no cocinamos una buena cantidad de fideos y nos reímos un rato? ¿Qué me dices? – Se volteó con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su padre.

\- ¡Eso ya no me vale! – Respondió el ganso mientras empezaba a echar las verduras al agua que ya hervía.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?! – Preguntó Po mientras deslizaba la remolacha por la tabla hacia la olla.

\- Quiero que pases más tiempo conmigo. – Rápidamente, y con una fuerza propia de un animal del doble de su tamaño, el Señor Ping clavó el cuchillo en la tabla que sostenía Po, impidiendo que este pusiera la remolacha a hervir. – Y que dejes de intentar poner remolacha a mi sopa… - Dijo esto último con los ojos entrecerrados y amenazantes.

Po tenía la mandíbula desencajada. _"Vale …. Definitivamente a papá se le ha ido la olla por completo"_

\- ¡No puedo papá! – Dijo Po un poco asustado de la mirada de su padre. – Ahora soy el Maestro del Palacio de Jade. ¡Tengo muchas responsabilidades! – Po apartó la remolacha para empezar a enumerar. – Tengo que guiar a los Cinco Furiosos en el entrenamiento, entrenar yo para no perder la forma, volver a repasarme los 1000 rollos secretos, meditar para alcanzar una sabiduría profunda, dar consejo a los guerreros que lo requieran, proteger a los inocentes de le villanía, aguantar la exigencias de Mono de que le dé el secreto de la paz interior para no tener que alcanzarla por si mismo, mediar en las disputas del palacio, cocinar para los Cinco Furiosos, asegurarme de que los empleados ejecutan su labor correctamente ¡Ni siquiera se cuál es su labor!, por no hablar de…

\- ¡Ya comprendo! - Dijo el Señor Ping enfadado. – ¡Y todo eso es más importante que hacer compañía a tu anciano padre!

Po tuvo el primitivo impulso de asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza, pero fue lo bastante sensato como para contenerse y limitarse a mirar a su padre con los ojos rojos y una mueca en la boca antes de bajar la cabeza y volver a suspirar … más derrotado todavía.

\- No papá, por supuesto que no. – Dijo aun mirando al suelo.

-Además. – Dijo el Señor Ping mientras echaba los fideos en la sopa que se estaba cocinando. - Seguro que has encontrado tiempo para ir detrás de esa maestra tigre tan seria que te tiene loquito. – Dijo con cierto tono de reproche.

Po miró a su padre de manera incrédula _"¡¿Pero y ahora eso a que viene?!"_ Se preguntó el panda. _"¡¿Por qué mete a Tigresa en todo esto?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver?!"_ Po estaba totalmente confuso y no sabía que responder al ganso que lo miraba con reproche. _"Además yo no voy detrás de Tigresa ¡Y él lo sabe! … sé que está fuera de mi alcance"_ Era cierto, Po no intentaba conseguir que Tigresa se fijara en él. Desde luego que le gustaba la felina de una manera romántica, pero no había posibilidades de que alguien como ella se fijara en alguien como él: un panda torpe y bobo que va por la vida haciendo payasadas. _"¡Ella es fuerte! ¡Enérgica! ¡Sabia! ¡Bondadosa! ¡Cañera! ¡Radical! ¡Inteligente! ¡Poderosa! ¡Con personalidad propia y definida! ¡Hermosa, dioses cuan hermosa! … Es perfecta… y yo… yo soy solo … yo"_ Po había cambiado la incredulidad por el decaimiento en su mirada. Poco después de haber vencido a Lord Shen, había creído que quizás, solo quizás, Tigresa hubiera podido llegar a sentir algo más por él. Quiso intentar llamar su atención por un tiempo, pasando buenos ratos con ella, intentando hacer que se sintiera a gusto con él… incluso había intentado que se sintiera orgullosa de su dedicación al Kung Fu, pero nada había conseguido que la maestra del estilo del tigre mostrara el menor indicio de estar interesada en el panda. Claro, tampoco es que el comportamiento de Po durante aquellas semanas distara mucho del habitual, Po siempre se había comportado así con Tigresa,por tanto no era de esperarse que ella se comportara distinto de repente. Po se sintió todavía más devastado por aquella idea. Desde el primer momento, desde que la conoció, él había intentado todo por acercarse … y nunca fue suficiente … él no era suficiente. _"Soy solo yo … solo… "_

Un potente y ardiente dolor en la parte alta de su cabeza sacó a Po de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿Qué rábanos? - Po miró al frente para encontrarse a un enfadado ganso sujetando un enorme cucharón de madera, mientras miraba indignado a su hijo. - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

\- ¡Porque me has dejado hablando solo por diez minutos mientras tu andabas en las nubes! – Respondió el Señor Ping claramente muy enfadado. - ¡Ahora no solo tengo que soportar que vengas a verme de higos a brevas, sino que además cuando estás hablando conmigo me ignoras completamente! – El ganso sirvió sopa en varios cuencos y los dejó en la mesa. - ¡Lleva la comida a tus amigos, ya llevan una hora esperando!

\- Sobra un plato … - Dijo Po sobándose la cabeza, mientras contaba los cuencos.

\- ¡No me digas como hacer mi trabajo Po! – El ganso agitaba el cucharon amenazante. – ¡Y haz lo que te digo!

\- Si papá, ya hablaremos más tarde. – A Po no le apetecía seguir discutiendo, cogió los platos en sus brazos y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

Se sentía abatido, solo le apetecía regresar rápido al palacio para meditar un rato en su habitación. Seguro meditar no era la tarea más divertida del mundo, pero ayudaría a que su paz interior le calmase el ánimo.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de sus amigos el griterío le saco de su trance. Po miró extrañado la escena, los maestros gritaban y gesticulaban exageradamente, hasta el punto de que habían ahuyentado a todos los demás clientes.

\- ¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ MONO, LA MAESTRA VÍBORA NO TIENE NINGÚN INTERES EN SABER DONDE ESCONDES TUS GALLETAS! - Exclamó Shifu "¿Shifu? ¿Qué hace aquí?"

\- Bueno, ¡¿Y eso como la sabemos? ¿Eh?! – Preguntó Mono alternando la vista entre los presentes mientras les echaba una mirada retadora.

\- ¡POR QUE A NADIE LE IMPORTAN TUS RIDICULAS GALLETAS PRIMATE DESCEREBRADO! – Exclamó Grulla mientras se ponía en pie y señalaba amenazantemente a Mono con una de sus alas.

\- ¡Oye! – Po llamó la atención de los presentes. – A mi si me gustan las galletas de Mono.

\- ¡AJÁ! – Mono exclamó triunfante mientras señalaba a Po. - ¿Ves cómo tenía razón, gallina acomplejada? – Dijo esta vez mirando a Grulla.

\- Que a Po le gusten tus galletas no significa que Víbora esté planeando comérselas Mono. – Dijo el insecto del grupo en un tono monótono, claramente aburrido de la conversación.

\- Suficiente. – Dijo Shifu autoritariamente. – Esta conversación ha acabado, estamos provocando un espectáculo en el restaurante del Señor Ping.

Todos los presentes se calmaron y se sentaron, y Po repartió los platos, incluyendo uno para el Maestro Shifu. "Con que para él era el plato de sobra… ¿Cómo sabría mi papá que Shifu estaba aquí?" Pero Po rápido perdió el interés por ello, estaba demasiado alicaído para preocuparse por esas cosas.

Po se sentó y empezó a comer desganado, sin percatarse del pesado silencio que se había implantado entre sus compañeros, ni tampoco de las miradas asesinas cargadas de odio que se lanzaban el simio y el ave del grupo. Apenas si fue capaz de darse cuenta de que Mantis se había colocado discretamente en su hombro para poder susurrarle al oído disimuladamente.

\- Oye Po. – Mantis intentaba hablar todo lo bajo posible, para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros. - ¿Tú tienes la menor idea de que les pasa a esos dos? – Preguntó señalando a sus dos amigos enfrentados.

Po levantó pesadamente su mirada del plato, para contemplar a Mono y a Grulla y su duelo de aterradoras miradas. _"Es raro que se comportaran así, no son los mejores amigos del mundo, pero … de ahí a esto … algo les tiene que haber pasado"_ Po concluyó, pero no tenía energías ni interés para intentar resolverlo en este momento. _"Quizás Víbora lo sepa, esa mujer se entera de todo. Más tarde le preguntaré"._ Y con eso volvió a dirigir la mirada a su plato mientras comía lentamente, muy lentamente.

\- ¿Po? – Mantis se impacientaba por la tardanza del oso en contestar.

\- ¿Eh? No Mantis no tengo idea. – Respondió Po, al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de que su amigo seguía en su hombro. Y después siguió moviendo los palillos en su plato.

\- ¿Todo bien grandullón? – Mantis sospechaba que algo estaba mal. Po normalmente ya se habría tragado dos platos de fideos para entonces, sin embargo, apenas había probado bocado.

\- Si Mantis, es solo que no tengo mucha hambre. -Acto seguido todos los ojos de la mesa se clavaron enérgicamente en el panda. Ninguno pestañeaba, y casi ni se atrevían a respirar.

\- Disculpa Guerrero Dragón. – Shifu hablaba con cuidado, como temiendo que el ambiente se rompiese si era demasiado brusco. – Pero creo haber entendido que le decías al Maestro Mantis que no tenías hambre.

Po miró uno por uno a todos los demás, para acabar suspirando derrotado de nuevo antes sus miradas de incredulidad. _"Desde luego, ¿Cómo se me ocurre poner una excusa tan pobre?"_

\- Es solo que he discutido con mi padre, nada más. – Explicó Po, haciendo que los demás se calmaran y suspiraran de alivio. Que el panda no tuviera hambre era un espectáculo que se daba en muy escasas ocasiones, y nunca por motivos superfluos, pero una discusión con un padre bien podría justificar el poco ánimo del oso. Por supuesto, ese no era el verdadero motivo, Po tenía encuentros parecidos con su padre con frecuencia (teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con la que se veían claro). El problema era claramente otro. _"Tigresa…"_ Po murmuró en su mente de forma débil y lastimera. _"Maldita sea papá ¿Por qué tenías que recordarme que jamás podré estar junto a la mujer que amo? Ya lo había superado casi del todo y ahora vuelvo a estar hecho polvo … Calma Po, en cuanto medites y puedas reinstaurar tu paz interior volverás a estar bien. No es tu destino estar con ella, pero es algo que no puedes controlar. La paz, el valle, tus amigos, tu familia, … ellos son suficiente para tu felicidad, podrás superar a Tigresa, solo necesitas paz interior"_

\- Y dígame Maestro Shifu, ¿Emprenderá sus vacaciones después de almorzar? – Preguntó Mantis cansado de tanto silencio.

\- ¡Es un retiro no unas vacaciones! – Shifu miró fulminante al insecto que se disculpaba enérgicamente, provocando las risas de sus compañeros. Salvo de Po.

A Po no le apetecía reír, ni hacer bromas, ni escuchar las payasadas de sus compañeros, ni burlarse internamente de las caras que pone Shifu al regañar a Mantis, ni comer la sopa de su padre, ni hablar con él, no le apetecía hablar con nadie, … no le apetecía nada. Así de simple. La idea de su imposible acercamiento a Tigresa le consumía por dentro, le convertía en una sombra de sí mismo, un recipiente vacío carente de espíritu.

Suspiró con pesadez, de poco valía engañarse, podría utilizar la paz interior para calmarse, pero no era una solución. No había solución. Daría igual todo lo que hiciera. Daría igual cuan duro lo intentará. Daría igual que se repitiese a sí mismo un millón de veces que olvidarla era lo mejor para ambos. Simplemente no podía hacer nada. No podía olvidarla, ni dejarla ir, ni permitir que continuase su camino alejado de él. Ninguno de los tópicos que suelen decirse en las sosas historias románticas que Víbora le cuenta sirve aquí. Nada sirve, todo está vacío y carente de ningún sentido. No podía hacer nada, siempre sería igual. Siempre tendría que cargar con ese inmenso peso en su alma, con esa fuerza que le asfixiaba y no le dejaba respirar, siempre soportaría esa presión en su pecho que parecía estar a punto de acabar con su cordura. Siempre sería igual …

 _"Siempre estaré enamorado de ella"_

* * *

Víbora reptaba por el césped de los jardines del palacio, deteniéndose a contemplar la vegetación que los adornada de tanto en tanto. Avanzaba sin rumbo fijo, simplemente se dejaba que su cuerpo se moviese por el terreno mientras su mente escudriñaba la situación en la que se encontraba de forma pesada y repetitiva. Hacía ya un rato que había terminado su conversación con Tigresa, y desde entonces el devenir de su mente había sido constante y agotador, la era imposible tratar de distraerse con cualquier otra cosa, sus pensamientos y emociones siempre retornaban al lugar de partida, su amiga y su extraña situación con el panda. Aunque para la reptil, no tenía nada de extraña…

 _"¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dice? Sé que confesar tus sentimientos no es nunca fácil, pero por favor, ¡No puede estar simplemente evitándolo toda la vida! Vale Tigresa no es la persona más sentimental de China, eso lo sabemos todos… ¡Pero es Po! ¡No es cualquier idiota que pueda jugar con ella, o reírse de sus sentimientos! ¡ES PO! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"_

Víbora se paró debajo de la sombra de un enorme cerezo, cansada de soportar el calor del sol mientras se movía por el palacio sin rumbo. _"Que hambre tengo"_ Pensó mientras se miraba el abdomen de su largo cuerpo. _"Maldita sea ¿Cuándo llegará Po? ¡Estoy famélica! ¿Cómo pueden los chicos haber pasado fuera toda la mañana y no haber terminado de hacer la compra?"_ Posó su mirada en las nubes que pasaban, mientras intentaba evitar pensar en lo deliciosa que sabría una sopa de ingrediente secreto ahora mismo, pero claro eso no era fácil si no has comido en todo el día. _"En fin, supongo que será mejor que deje de esperarles y me prepare algo yo misma."_ Concluyó decepcionada y un poco decaída. _"Mamá tenía razón. A los machos no se les puede dejar solos para hacer las tareas importantes"_ Y con esto comenzó su camino hacia la cocina del palacio. Si bien estaba un poco cansada, su apetito la impulsaba para avanzar deprisa hacía su objetivo.

Entró en la cocina, y con un poco de desgana, se acercó a los fogones. _"¿Y que preparó yo ahora? ¡No cocino desde que Po vino al palacio!"_. Víbora pasó unos segundos quieta con la mirada perdida, antes de soltar una risita al recordar aquellos días antes de la derrota de Tai Lung, cuando Po era ese panda alegre pero inexperto que se había hecho con el título de "Guerrero Dragón" sin que nadie entendiese bien como. _"Fíjate, ¿Quién nos iba a decir en aquel entonces que Po un día sería el Maestro del Palacio de Jade?"_ Víbora soltó otra risita olvidándose de su intención de cocinar y almorzar. _"Y sobre todo ¿Quién iba a pensar que Tigresa, la misma que casi le desfigura la cara de un zarpazo aquella noche, iba a acabar enamorándose de él? Seguro que si me lo hubieran dicho entonces me hubiera reído hasta que se me cayeran todas las escamas"_ Víbora suspiró con mirada soñadora. _"El amor está allí donde menos esperas encontrarlo"_

Víbora sintió vibraciones muy fuertes en el suelo, propias sin duda de un gran animal que caminaba lenta y pesadamente. _"Y hablando del amor, parece que tengo una charla pendiente con alguien"_ Víbora formó una sonrisa decidida en su rostro mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta para ver a Po entrando cargado con un montón de bolsas repletas de comida.

\- Buenos días Víbora. – Dijo el panda, que había sentido la presencia de la reptil al entrar.

\- Buenas TARDES Po… - Dijo la maestra apartándose del camino de su nuevo maestro.

\- Cierto. Disculpa por la tardanza. – Dijo el panda sobándose la nuca. – Es que se nos hizo tarde y paramos a comer en el restaurante de mi papá y …

\- ¿Fuisteis a comer sin nosotras? – Preguntó la serpiente con un casi imperceptible toque de indignación en su voz.

\- Sé que no es muy educado, pero no estaba planeado, simplemente se no hizo tarde. – Se disculpó el panda. - ¿Vosotras que habéis almorzado?

La maestra del estilo de la serpiente abrió la boca ligeramente para después cerrarla sin haber dicho absolutamente nada ya que un rugido proveniente de su estómago habló por ella.

\- ¿No habéis comido aún? – Po puso los ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendido de que sus amigas no hubiesen podido comer nada en su ausencia.

\- Tigresa aún no ha vuelto de la Laguna de Lágrimas Sagradas. – Víbora no percibió que la luz de los ojos del panda se apagó un poco al oír el nombre de Tigresa. – Y yo os he estado esperando para comer juntos, justo ahora me iba a preparar algo. – Víbora termino de explicar la situación a su amigo.

\- Tan dulce como siempre Víbora. – El comentario de Po sacó una sonrisa a la serpiente. – Espera que te preparo algo rápidamente. – Inmediatamente, Po cogió algunos ingredientes de las bolsas, y comenzó a cocinar ante los atónitos ojos de Víbora, que estaba maravillada con las habilidades culinarias de su amigo. Tenía intención de observar al panda mientras cocinaba, para así poder aprender algo que le fuera útil si volvía a encontrarse en una situación parecida. Pero Po parecía tener otros planes.

\- Oye, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar Tigresa mientras yo termino de preparar esto? – Víbora se quedó callada ante la petición de su amigo, la presencia de Tigresa impediría el correcto cumplimiento de sus planes. - ¿Víbora?

\- ¿Eh? – Víbora intentó vanamente hacerse la loca. – Sí, yo … este. ¿Es necesario que vaya yo? – Preguntó inocentemente. Po paró de cocinar solo durante unos segundos antes de responder a su amiga.

\- Hombre, a mí no me importaría ir, pero si no me doy prisa tu comida acabará convirtiéndose en tu cena. – Víbora no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, el panda tenía un muy buen punto ahí. Lo que no podía imaginar la serpiente, es que el verdadero motivo por el que Po no quería ir, era porque no se encontraba de ánimos para un encuentro con Tigresa en ese momento, sería demasiado doloroso. – Víbora, ¿Te sucede algo?

\- No … es solo que … - Víbora no pudo inventarse una buena excusa a tiempo. – Verás es que he discutido con Tigresa esta mañana y no me apetece mucho tener una conversación con ella sobre el almuerzo. – Víbora estaba satisfecha con su respuesta, además, no podía decirse que fuera mentira.

\- ¿Discutido? ¿Vosotras dos nunca habéis discutido, que es lo que ha pasado? – Preguntó Po, que verdaderamente estaba preocupado de que dos buenas amigas como ellas hubieran dejado de hablarse, aunque fuera solo puntualmente. - ¿Por qué de pronto todo son discusiones por aquí? – Preguntó para sí mismo en un susurro.

\- No es nada importante Po. – Víbora no había advertido la segunda parte de lo que su amigo había dicho. – Son solo, ya sabes … cosas de chicas. – La serpiente concluyó con una de sus sonrisas llenas de dulzura.

\- Pues si no es nada, mayor motivo para que vayas a llamarla, y aprovechéis el camino de vuelta para hacer las paces. – Po habló con un tono tranquilo y monótono, el Maestro Shifu hubiera estado orgulloso de él en este momento. A Víbora no le quedó más remedio que aceptar y salir reptando de la cocina lentamente, dejando a un panda que derramó un par de lágrimas en silencio, aprovechando que se había quedado solo en la habitación.

Víbora se movía con exagerada lentitud por los pasillos del palacio _"La escena que me espera no va a ser nada halagüeña, seguro Tigresa se enfada porque piensa que he ido a interrumpirla de nuevo. Felina testaruda"_ Víbora muy, pero que muy pocas veces pensaba mal de sus amigos, pero la situación con Tigresa de verdad la había molestado. Sin embargo, Víbora era una de esas personas que no soporta que hablen mal de sus amigos, ni, aunque fuera ella misma quien lo hiciera. Por ello estuvo reprendiéndose mentalmente a sí misma durante unos minutos hasta que al doblar la esquina casi se choca con Tigresa, que había aparecido repentinamente.

\- ¡Tigresa! – Víbora recuperó la compostura lo más rápidamente que le fue posible. – Me has asustado. – Reclamó a su amiga, que simplemente se quedó ahí mirándola, Víbora no le dio importancia, simplemente continuó. – Vamos, Po ha regresado y está en la cocina preparándonos el almuerzo. – Y acto seguido se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino. Esto impidió que viera como a Tigresa se le agrandaban los ojos hasta límites insospechados, y empezaba a temblar ligeramente al oír como nombraba al panda. _"¿Po? ¿Habré llegado tarde?"_ Pensó la felina antes de saltar ágilmente para colocarse delante de su amiga interrumpiéndola el paso.

\- Víbora espera. – Tigresa miró como su amiga estiraba su largo cuerpo hacia atrás, demostrando claramente que le había sorprendido la reacción de la felina. – Espera un segundo tenemos que hablar primero. – Tigresa observó extrañada como su amiga espero dos escasos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño, sisear con furia contenida y esquivarla para continuar su camino.

\- Oh … con que ahora si quieres hablar. – Víbora dijo en un tono monótono y claramente molesto.

\- ¿Qué? - Tigresa abrió la boca de la sorpresa por la actitud de su amiga. – Si quiero hablar. ¿Puedes por favor parar para que podamos hacerlo? - Preguntó mientras seguía por detrás a su amiga muy de cerca.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo hambre y Po nos está esperando. – Dijo Víbora manteniendo el mismo tono duro y enojado. – Si es muy urgente puedes contármelo mientras comemos. – Concluyó sin mostrar ningún matiz en el tono de su voz, algo que resultaba escalofriante en la ella.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡NO! – Tigresa gritó con más fuerza de la que quería, pero no la importaba, saltó de nuevo y se colocó delante de Víbora de nuevo, esta vez con el pulso mucho más acelerado y sudando un poco de los nervios. – Escucha Víbora, por favor dime que lo que has dicho antes de marcharte esta mañana no iba en serio. ¿No verdad? Era solo algo que dijiste en caliente porque habíamos discutido. – Tigresa usaba un tono demandante, como si creyese que afirmándolo ella misma, la realidad sería tal como ella la enunciaba. – No piensas decirle nada a Po. No. Tú no me harías eso ¿Verdad? - Tigresa seguía mirando a Víbora quien permanecía inmóvil y sin decir una sola palabra, lo que le inquietó bastante e hizo que mirara más fijamente a la serpiente antes de volver a hablar con un tono más duro. – No le dirás, ¿Verdad?

Víbora mantuvo el semblante serio e inmutable en todo momento, pero dentro de su mente la cosa era bien distinta. _"¿Me oyó? ¡Maldita sea mi manía de pensar en voz alta! ¡Y malditos sean esos oídos ultra-agudizados por el entrenamiento!"_ Víbora, por fuera seria, estaba realmente aterrorizada en su interior. _"¿Y ahora qué demonios hago? Si le digo algo a Po, ella sabrá que he sido yo, pero si no le digo nada Tigresa no dará el paso por ella misma y esta situación acabará por agravarse y explotarla en la cara. ¡Acabará con el corazón roto si no hago nada! ¿Qué hago? ¿QUÉ HAGO? ¡ME ESTÁ MIRANDO, ESPERA QUE LA RESPONDA! Si le digo a Po, Tigresa me matará, o peor me odiara … pero si no lo hago …"_ Víbora suspiró pesadamente en su mente. _"La decisión está clara Víbora"._ Manteniendo su expresión neutra miró a los ojos a su amiga antes de responder.

\- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando. – Y con las mismas continuó su camino, temiendo lo que estaría por llegar.

Tigresa aterrizó de nuevo delante suya, esta vez un poco más fuerte y la miró a los ojos gruñendo levemente. "Aquí viene"

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo, Víbora! – Tigresa la apuntó con un dedo mientras apretaba los dientes con furia. - ¡No le vas a decir nada! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

\- ¿Decirle qué? ¿Y a quién? – Víbora se hizo la loca, consciente de que se la estaba jugando mucho, debía medir sus respuestas con cuidado.

\- ¡No te hagas la lista conmigo o te prometo que hare que te arrepientas! – Tigresa escupió sus palabras mostrando sus colmillos, y dejando que su pelaje se erizara. Víbora de verdad había conseguido que Tigresa se enojara de verdad, hasta que estaba a punto de perder el control. - ¡Si tengo que romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo para asegurarme de que no hablaras, lo haré Víbora! ¡Puedes estar segura!

Víbora quería salir corriendo del lugar y no volver jamás. Llegar tan lejos como su cuerpo le permitiera para impedir que la furiosa felina hiciera trizas su alargado cuerpo. Pero ante todo era una amiga, y no podía dejar que Tigresa hiciera algo que podría lamentar durante muchísimo tiempo.

\- Podrías lastimarme para evitar que diga nada lo reconozco. – Tigresa mostró una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo. – Pero entonces tendrías que explicarle a Po la razón por lo has hecho. – La sonrisa de Tigresa desapareció tan rápido como vino, dejando mucho más tranquila a Víbora, sabiendo que de momento su vida no corría peligro … de momento.

Como si el hecho de que pronunciaran su nombre fuera una invocación, Po apareció por el final del pasillo, justo a tiempo para no oír la última frase de Víbora. El panda miró a ambos lados del pasillo, hasta que dio con ambas hembras y se acercó a ellas esbozando una sonrisa …. muy forzada. _"Uy, ¿Le ha pasado algo a Po?"_ Tigresa olvidó su rabia durante un segundo, al desconfiar de que el panda estuviese bien. Pero cuando Po se acercó a ellas, habló con la alegría que siempre mostraba, era tan natural, que incluso pudo calmar a la felina. Po podía ser buen actor cuando se lo proponía.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Vamos rápido que se os enfría la comida! – Dijo mientras las llamaba con el brazo y se daba media vuelta.

Tigresa volteó rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a su amiga Víbora, quien alzó la cabeza levemente para devolverla la mirada. Tigresa primero mostraba una expresión neutral, la que por norma general tenía posada en el rostro. Segundos más tarde un ligero temblor recorrió su oreja izquierda y sus bigotes vibraron casi imperceptiblemente. A Tigresa le costaba mantener el semblante ante su amiga, el esfuerzo de no gritar era extraordinariamente duro, casi insoportable. Sin mover la cabeza, bajo los ojos al suelo al no poder continuar mirando a la reptil sin perder la compostura, mientras el ritmo de su respiración aumentaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tigresa se sentía totalmente impotente, simplemente no podía hacer nada para evitar que todo su mundo se desmoronase en cuanto Víbora lo deseara. Se sentía como un cachorro indefenso y acorralado por el miedo, como se sentía en el orfanato de Bao Gu cuando se sentaba en la esquina de su cuarto. Devastada, hacía tiempo que sus emociones la traicionaban, hacía tiempo que su vida se volvió insostenible y cada vez más sentía que algo terrible acabaría por destruir su mundo, por alejar a aquello que la hacía ser feliz. Desesperada, miró de nuevo a Víbora a los ojos, pero cuando intentó decir algo, no le salieron las palabras. Simplemente abrió los parpados al sentir que se humedecían sus ojos, y notó como sus orejas se agachaban hasta pegarse a su cabeza, y su cola descendía hasta quedar apoyada en el suelo.

Allí estaba, la más fuerte de Los Cinco Furiosos, mirando suplicante a su amiga, temerosa de lo que iba a pasar.

Víbora con el corazón en un puño, rompió la mirada con su amiga y avanzó hasta la cocina. Antes de haber avanzado dos metros, pudo oír como Tigresa dejó escapar un gemido angustiado. Esto se le clavó en el alma como un cuchillo ardiendo, pero no volteó ni se paró, siguió adelante. Apresurándose para llegar a la cocina lo antes posible … aunque ya no tenía mucha hambre.

Al entrar en la cocina, vio una mesa con dos platos llenos de arroz humeante que desprendían un olor delicioso, y un cuenco con panes fritos que se veían crujientes y sabrosos. Víbora miró a su amigo panda que estaba apoyado en la mesa.

\- Espero que os guste, no he tenido tiempo de preparar algo más elaborado. – Explicó Po con los ojos cerrados.

Víbora se sentó en su sitio, antes de haber dado un bocado, vio como Tigresa entro en la cocina con la cabeza ligeramente gacha, pero con su habitual mirada neutral. Sin decir nada, se sentó en su sitio también y ambas empezaron a comer.

Po volteó para empezar a guardar y ordenar los utensilios de la cocina, no quería ver a Tigresa, no podría en ese momento sin desmoronarse como un montón de arena mojada. No podía estar cerca suyo sin que el alma se le desgarrara. Necesitaba distraerse con algo, cualquier cosa menos pensar en ella un segundo más.

\- Oye Víbora. – La mencionada volteó hacia el panda. - ¿Tú sabes si les ha pasado algo a Grulla y Mono? Parecía que se hubieran enfadado.

Los palillos que Víbora sostenía con la punta de su cola temblaron ligeramente, pero nadie se percató de ello.

\- ¿En serio? - Víbora tenía un falso tono inocente en su voz. – Pues no tengo idea … cosas suyas supongo, nada importante seguramente. – Tigresa miró por el rabillo del ojo a Víbora.

 _"Miente. Ella no se enteraría de algo como que esos dos han discutido y actuaría como si nada, sin intentar enterarse de lo que ha pasado"_ Tigresa siguió comiendo desganada intentando no pensar en su situación hasta que oyó como Po se golpeaba la cabeza con la puerta de una estantería abierta. El panda, sin embargo, no se quejó y continuó guardando las cosas de forma muy lenta y sin poner mucho interés. _"Po no parece encontrarse bien…"_ Solo los problemas del panda podrían hacer que Tigresa simplemente olvidase el lío en el que estaba. _"¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Habrá tenido algún problema?"_ La preocupación de Tigresa aumentaba cada vez más. _"Parece triste… pero él no se pone triste con cualquier cosa, solamente con las cosas verdaderamente importantes… ¿Qué podría …? ¡Ay no!"_ Los ojos de Tigresa se abrieron mientras una idea le cruzaba la mente haciendo que su corazón encogiera por el dolor. _"Víbora ya se lo contó"_ Tigresa dejó de ser consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba mientras sentía que todo su mundo se venía abajo sobre ella. _"Víbora le contó y él está triste por mí … porque no me ama … ¡¿CÓMO HE PODIDO SER TAN TONTA?!"_ Los ojos de Tigresa se entrecerraron mientras ella hacía un titánico esfuerzo por contener el llanto. _"¿Y por qué motivo iba él a amarme? Él que siempre es feliz e intenta conseguir que los demás lo sean, ¿Por qué iba a amar a una estúpida gata que solo sabe estar seria y que no ha sido capaz de demostrarle aprecio o cariño en años? No me merezco que me ame, él tiene que estar con alguien que pueda hacerle feliz. Él merece más… maldita sea."_ Tigresa consiguió ahogar un pequeño quejido en su garganta, mientras sentía como su corazón cada vez quemaba más en su pecho. _"Maldita sea … si el amor es la más dulce de las pasiones ¡¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto?! … ¡¿POR QUÉ?! … ¿Por qué, Po? ¿Por qué has tenido que ser siempre tan tú?, ¿Por qué has tenido que hacer que te quisiera… ¿Por qué he tenido que sentir amor por primera vez por alguien que me hace daño sin darse cuenta?"_ Tigresa esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras su interior se desgarraba. _"Fácil, porque él es único que nunca me haría daño conscientemente"._

Tigresa intentó fijar su vista en el panda, pero no pudo, porque él no estaba ahí. Ella estaba en su cuarto, sentada en su cama mirando a la pared. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando se había levantado de la silla y se había ido.

 _"¿Cuánto llevó aquí? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué les he dicho? ¿Cómo …? Bueno, ¿Y ya que más da?"_

Tigresa se tumbó en su cama, y enterró ligeramente su rostro, queriendo llorar, pero no podía… no sabía… llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que simplemente no sabía cómo se hacía… es curioso que fuese Po quien la enseñase a llorar de nuevo, cuando fue él tan bien quien la enseño a reír.

Alguien toca la puerta, pero ella no hace caso.

\- ¿Tigresa? – Víbora habla desde el otro lado. – Escucha, hablamos esta noche ¿Te parece?

Pero Tigresa no contesta. No tiene fuerzas para contestar.

No tiene fuerzas para nada.

* * *

 **Y aquí acabo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me desvié muy ligeramente de lo que tenía planeado para este capítulo, pero en fin, nada de mucha relevancia.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Agur amigos!**


	3. Demasiado Tarde

**¿Qué paaaaaasa?**

 **Esta vez me tardé un poquito más, no es solo culpa mía, también de tener que hacer una pequeña obra en casa ... y de un par de fiestas muy entretenidas jaja.**

 **Bueno, les traigo un nuevo capítulo ... quizás un pelín largo ... pero me preocupa más que haya disminuido la calidad de la narración.**

 **Como siempre os pido que me dejéis comentarios con las cosas que creáis que puedo mejorar (o con amenazas de muerte lo que preferíais).**

 **Especialmente por la última parte ( ya veréis a que me refiero jeje).**

 **A responder comentarios:**

 **TheAlienHeart:** **¡Gracias! Significa mucho viniendo de ti. Eres una de mis escritores de fanfiction favoritos** **¡Eres grande! ¡MUY GRANDE!** **. Me alegraste el día cuando leí tu comentario, gracias. Espero que este capítulo también te guste (personalmente, creo que he disminuido un poco el nivel). Gracias de nuevo.**

 **Guest : Si. Todos conocemos historias de gente que no habla a tiempo, es doloroso como tú dices, pero habitual. Con el tiempo se pasa (tú ya lo habrás comprobado por tu experiencia personal).**

 **Kaler (Guest): Gracias, intento que el carácter de los personajes no se pierda al escribir, es algo que me enfurece un poco cuando leo. Intentaré seguir mejorando.**

 **Osita (Guest): El dolor y el estrés son parte de la vida, una parte importante en mi opinión. Creo que la tensión que sufre Tigresa es una de las mayores que puedan imaginarse. Yo siempre opino: díselo y punto, lo que tenga que ser ... será.**

 **Y bueno ... solo me queda decir:**

 **Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece y no hago esto con propósito de lucrarme.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Demasiado Tarde**

Expirar… Inspirar…

-Paz interior

Expirar… Inspirar…

-Paz interior

Expirar…

\- ¡Ohhhh esto es una enorme pérdida de tiempo! – Grulla cogió el sombrero que tenía apoyado en el suelo y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hasta la otra punta del salón de entrenamiento.

Su respiración era agitada, notaba como pequeñas pero fuertes corrientes de aire fluían a través de su pico. Suspiró pesadamente al mirar el punto donde había caído su amado sombrero de paja, y se tomó un par de segundo antes de extender las alas e iniciar un corto vuelo hacia él. Se movía muy lentamente en el aire, cansado de llevar horas en aquel lugar con pocos resultados. Llevaba más de dos horas en aquel lugar, trabajando en conseguir la paz interior, tal como Po les había indicado que debían hacer. Últimamente estaba empezando a maldecir a Po por ordenarles hacer eso.

Bueno, últimamente estaba empezando a maldecir a cualquiera por cualquier cosa.

Llegó hasta su sombrero y lo cogió del suelo, por un momento pareció que pesaba demasiado. Soltó un nuevo suspiro, y miró a su alrededor, el salón estaba completamente vacío. En un primer momento había pensado que podría liberar su frustración entrenando como hacía Tigresa.

Estaba equivocado.

Después había pensado en que podría hacerlo meditando como hacía el Maestro Shifu.

Estaba muy equivocado.

Y no era extraño, al fin y al cabo, él no era ni Tigresa ni Shifu. Suspiró, ahora que sabía quién NO era, solo le quedaba saber quién era.

Decidió que lo mejor sería salir a que le diese el aire, antes de que empezara a perder el juicio de estar todo el día dándole vueltas a lo irresoluble. Si pasaba un minuto más encerrado recordando lo que pasó acabaría por cometer un crimen.

 _"¿Quién soy yo …?"_ Y de repente las palabras de Víbora, las más dolorosas que jamás habría escuchado resonaron en su cabeza…

"¡Tú no eres él!"

Aún podía visualizar a la serpiente mientras se lo decía, con tono fuerte, pero sonrisa triste y mirada arrepentida.

"¡Es así de simple Grulla! ¡Tú no eres él!"

 _"Él"_ Grullo tensaba los músculos de su mandíbula mientras estiraba su ala hacía la puerta, con intención de abrirla… pero alguien se le adelantó.

Mono, con una expresión seria (que muy, muy pocas veces mostraba). Sus ojos estaban fijos en el ave que permanecía inmóvil frente a él. Ambos sabían lo que iba a continuación, una confrontación que llevaban posponiendo todo el día. Mono fue quien habló primero.

\- Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar. – Mono no movió ni un dedo, simplemente dejó que las palabras fluyesen y espero su respuesta.

\- Tendrá que ser en otro momento. – Grulla apenas entreabrió su pico para responder al primate. – Ahora planeo dar un paseo.

\- Pues pasearás luego Grulla, porque ahora vamos a hablar. – Mono dio un único paso al frente. Y espero unos segundos antes de preguntar. - ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué? – Grulla miró al cielo, ya era media tarde. – Eres tú quien quiere hablar.

Mono golpeó el suelo con su puño izquierdo antes de seguir hablando.

\- A mí no me tomes por tonto, pájaro. – Dijo con calma y un tono frío. - Quiero saber que problema tienes conmigo ¡Ahora!

Grulla entrecerró los ojos y empezó a profundizar su respiración, estaba empezando a perder el control. _"¿Qué problema tengo contigo? Pues que eres tú"_

\- No sé a qué te refieres. – Grulla mintió con un tono distante y venenoso.

Una pequeña vena en el ojo de Mono estuvo a punto de estallar.

\- ¡Y un rábano! – Mono apuntó con su dedo a Grulla, acusándole. - ¡Llevas todo el día actuando como si no me tragases! ¡Así que ahora me dirás la razón!

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con esto. – Grulla empezó a caminar hacia el exterior con intención de dejar a Mono con la palabra en la boca. Cuando Mono se dio cuenta de lo que el ave pretendía se dio la vuelta para seguirlo, no permitiría que esto continuase sin obtener respuestas.

\- ¡¿Puede saberse qué es lo que tienes?! – Mono increpó hacia las espaldas de Grulla.

El ave no pudo soportarlo más, simplemente no pudo, así que se volteó y gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le otorgaron.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes tú?! – Grulla miró a los ojos de su compañero, que le devolvía la mirada, incrédulo.

\- ¿Yo? ... -Mono se señaló a si mismo con una mueca en el rostro, ahora estaba confuso.

\- ¡Tú! ¡No lo entiendo! – Grulla continuó un poco más suave.

\- Ya … creo que yo tampoco. – Mono habló para sí mismo, aunque Grulla pudo oírlo.

\- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Eres infantil, bobo, un payaso de circo sin gracia al que le encanta hacer estupideces! – Grulla señalaba con su dedo al pecho de Mono, que le miraba con una mueca en la boca y una ceja alzada.

\- ¡Si! ¡Exacto! – Mono contestó. - ¡Eso es lo que soy! ¡Lo he sido siempre! – Mono tendió las palmas de sus manos hacía Grulla como suplicando que le diese una explicación. – Lo he sido desde hace casi quince años cuando nos conocimos. ¡Cuando nos hicimos amigos! – Mono ya no estaba enfadado, simplemente quería entender. - ¿Por qué de pronto te molesta tanto?

Grulla se había dado la vuelta, como si le hablase a la nada y no a su compañero.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que te ve? ¿Qué es lo que tienes tú que yo no?! – Mono suspiró derrotado, el ave ya ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando, decidió que aquello ya había dejado de tener sentido.

\- Mira, cuando se te pase esta extraña etapa de … crisis hormonal, vienes y hablamos. – Mono se dio la vuelta y comenzó a murmurar mientras se alejaba. – Que los espíritus me ayuden, necesito meditar … me estoy haciendo viejo para aguantar todas estas cosas.

Grulla se quedó solo en silencio. Había planteado muchas preguntas en voz alta, pero él ya conocía las respuestas de todas, Víbora ya se las había dado hace dos días.

"¡Tú no eres él! ¡Es así de simple Grulla! ¡Tú no eres él!"

Recordó de nuevo esas angustiosas palabras.

 _"Yo no soy Mono …"_ Pensó cansado.

Él no era Mono y por eso Víbora nunca lo amaría.

* * *

Tigresa contuvo el pequeño hipido que tenía alojado en su garganta y miró a la pared.

Llevaba toda la tarde encerrada, alternando entre el silencio y el llanto contenido. No quería llorar, no resolvería nada. Tampoco es que hubiera algo que resolver, esta era la realidad, la gustara o no, y nada la cambiaría. Había intentado calmarse varias veces, pero no podía, o mejor dicho no quería.

Maldita sea, ella quería tumbarse y poder sentirse desolada un rato, ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacerlo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre la fuerte, la inflexible, la que no debe sentir nada? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a sentirse herida? ¿Solo por una vez?

Pero después de horas haciéndolo, nada había mejorado. Seguía sintiendo como el dolor se alojaba en su garganta impidiéndola respirar, sentía como quemaba por dentro.

Maldecía a Víbora, _"¿Por qué tuvo que meterse donde no la incumbía? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarme en paz?"_ Tigresa rechinó los dientes para evitar soltar otra lágrima. _"¿Por qué se me ocurriría en primer lugar hablar con … ¡Esa!?"_ Tigresa quería poder insultarla mentalmente y enfadarse con su amiga para siempre. Al fin y al cabo, entendía la ira muy bien, la sentía con frecuencia. Pero el amor … eso era más complicado.

Una parte de su ser odiaba a Víbora, pero en realidad ella no tenía la culpa ¿No? Víbora no era la culpable de que Po no lo amara, simplemente se había encargado de exponerlo. De no dejar que Tigresa se tragara sus sentimientos una vez más como solía hacerlo antes de que el panda apareciera en el Palacio de Jade.

 _"¿Y por qué tuvo que hacerlo? ¿Qué derecho tenía decidir sobre lo que YO tenía que hacer con MIS emociones? ¡NINGUNO! ¡No tenía ninguno, simplemente es una cotilla aburrida con ganas de meterse en la vida de los demás por que le ha podrido el cerebro de leer novelas románticas! "_

Tigresa apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas. Estaba cansada, muy cansada.

Miró por la ventana de su cuarto, aún faltaban unas dos horas para el anochecer … este estaba siendo probablemente el día más largo de toda su vida en El Palacio de Jade. Suspiró pesadamente al recordar que, en el orfanato, no siempre podía distinguir los días de las noches, estar encerrada en esa "habitación" no ayudaba a darse cuenta del paso del tiempo. Todo pasaba exactamente igual de lento, igual de dolorosamente lento.

Al igual que ahora.

Estaba harta, no era de noche, pero iba a hablar con Víbora. Y a gritarle, o a llorar, o a lo que fuese que la apeteciera en el momento, ya se arrepentiría después.

Cruzó con decisión la puerta de su cuarto para dirigirse al de la reptil, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba allí, su olor era inconfundible: a flor de jazmín y a sucia serpiente traidora. Dudó un solo segundo ante de la puerta del cuarto de su amiga, antes de entrar con una expresión de reproche en los ojos.

\- Paz inter… ¡Ahh! – Víbora gritó un poco fuerte al ver a su amiga entrar a la felina a su cuarto. - ¡Tigresa! Tienes que empezar a hacer más ruido cuando caminas. – Reprochó. – Me asustaste de nuevo.

\- ¡No me importa! – Gritar, si eso, mostrarse enfadada estaría bien, eso la haría sentirse mejor. Lanzó un amenazante gruñido a la serpiente, que abrió los ojos asustada … hasta que dos segundos más tarde en gruñido se convirtió en un gemido lastimero.

No la salía estar enfadada, ¿Por qué no la salía?

\- Tigresa … ¿Estás bien? – Víbora miró preocupada a su amiga, ella no solía comportarse así.

\- ¡No! … ¡Sí! – Tigresa gesticulaba mientras intentaba que su espíritu no se descompusiera. - Yo… ¡TÚ! …. – No podía, no le salía la rabia, era demasiado cansado para ella en ese momento, solo suspiró mientras sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo, ya que más daba. - ¿Por qué? – Preguntó a la serpiente … casi sin voz.

La serpiente dudó un segundo, y después golpeteó el suelo un par de veces, indicando a su amiga que se sentara a su lado. Tigresa dudó, pero obedeció. Se sentó a la izquierda de su amiga serpiente, mirando hacia abajo, su cola se arrastró por el suelo durante todo el proceso.

\- Dime, ¿Qué te pasa? – Víbora puso una de sus características sonrisas, y habló con tono suave, intentando no exaltar a la felina.

Tigresa intentó hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras. El llanto contenido se había atrancado en su garganta impidiéndola hablar. Se asfixiaba. Intentó coger aire, pero solo le salió un balbuceo quejumbroso y pequeño quejido, no podía hablar, no podía. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba: a punto de romper a llorar desconsoladamente enfrente de la hembra a la que culpaba de su situación, empezó a temblar de pánico

\- ¡Tigresa! – La serpiente rodeó a la felina con su cola. - ¿Qué tienes?

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – Tigresa logró repetir al fin, mientras un par de lágrimas se le escapaban sin remedio. - ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Por qué… ¿Qué? – Víbora miró a los ojos de su amiga, estaba lagrimosos. – No te entiendo Tigresa, no sé de qué me hablas.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que decírselo? – Tigresa reprochó mirando al suelo, bajando el tono de voz. - ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme esto? – Tigresa, se abrazó las rodillas, y rodeó su cuerpo con su cola, ya estaba mostrando debilidad de todas formas, ¿Qué más daba un poco más?

\- Tigresa. – Víbora susurro. – Te estas confundiendo, yo lo le he dicho nada a Po.

El corazón de Tigresa casi se le sale del pecho. Miró a Víbora con los ojos como platos y las orejas gachas.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó mientras aguantaba la respiración.

\- Yo no le he contado nada a Po, no sé por qué has llegado a la conclusión tan de repente. – La reptil negaba con la cabeza mientras hablaba.

Tigresa hipo una vez más, soltó una lagrima por su ojo izquierdo, y sintió como toda la presión sobre su cuello desaparecía de golpe permitiéndola respirar cómodamente de nuevo. Sentir como el aire fluía por su garganta era extraño, y esa repentina sensación de libertad provocó un que un par más de lágrimas resbalaran por el rostro de la felina, y ella se las limpió rápidamente mientras el alivio que sentía se manifestaba en forma de risas contenidas que se ahogaban entre pequeños hipidos. Apoyó la palma de su pata en el suelo mientras se acercaba a este, sintiendo la liberación de todo su cuerpo de la angustia que había pasado esa tarde.

 _"Todo un error, he pasado el peor día de mi vida por un pequeño malentendido. Que ridiculez"_ Tigresa formó una imperceptible mueca de felicidad en su rostro, que duró apenas un par de segundos.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor? – Víbora miró a su amiga, que aún jadeaba apoyada en el suelo. Tigresa le devolvió la mirada antes de responder.

\- Sí, gracias. – Tigresa, se detuvo un momento, ¿Por qué le había dado las gracias? – Mejor te dejo continuar con tu meditación. – Se levantó del suelo e intentó salir lo más rápidamente de aquella habitación, pero le fue imposible, ya que la cola de una serpiente le sujetaba en tobillo.

\- No, tranquila. Ven siéntate. – Dijo indicándole con la cabeza que recuperara su sitio.

Tigresa la miró fríamente, no quería sentarse, pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para discutir con la serpiente otra vez.

\- Vamos, hasta tú debes admitir que ahora si debemos hablar. – Víbora inquirió.

Tigresa, suspiró mentalmente y regresó de vuelta a donde había estado sentada.

\- Tú ganas, ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? – Tigresa expresó seriamente, aún no había recuperado su confianza en la reptil, los sentimientos negativos que había sentido hacia ella eran demasiado fuertes.

Víbora la miró de forma neutral antes de sonreír, una de esas dulces sonrisas que solo ella podía emitir.

-Díselo. – Víbora dijo tranquila. – Es lo único que va a calmarte Tigresa, simplemente díselo.

\- Lo haré. – Tigresa contestó mirando la pared.

\- No me has entendido. – Concluyó la serpiente aun sonriendo. – No quiero decir que se lo digas dentro de una semana, o un año. – Quiero decir que se lo digas hoy, ahora. – Víbora se acercó a su amiga.

\- No. Aun no. – Tigresa concluyó tajante. – Lo haré más adelante.

\- No habrá "más adelante". – Víbora perdió su sonrisa al decir esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Tigresa miró a Víbora de nuevo.

Víbora se pegó del todo a su amiga y puso su cola en sus hombros.

\- Mira, sé que es duro. – Víbora miró a los profundos ojos rubíes de Tigresa. – Sé que te sientes al borde de un precipicio y que sabes que cuando lo digas todo cambiará, de una forma u otra. – Tigresa asintió. – Pero más adelante seguirá igual, el borde del precipicio no desaparecerá. Simplemente seguirá ahí. – Tigresa bajó la mirada mientras seguía escuchando a su amiga. – Mira solamente díselo, al menos saldrás de dudas.

\- ¿A qué precio? – Tigresa inquirió. – Tú misma lo has dicho, todo cambiará, de una forma u otra. Sí se lo digo, nada volverá a ser como antes. Sí me rechaza, aunque no utilice mis sentimientos contra mí, aun así, nos separaremos. Lo que siento por él estará entre nosotros como un fantasma cada vez que nos veamos, nos acabará distanciando.

\- Si te rechaza, cosa que no sabes…– Víbora inquirió. – En ese caso, pues es posiblemente tengas razón, al principio acabareis distanciándoos un poco. Pero con el tiempo eso pasará, sois los mejores amigos, yo creo que eso no cambiará por lo que sientes por él. – Tigresa seguía sin mirar a Víbora. – Además, ¿Es mejor la alternativa? Acaso es mejor seguir posponiendo lo inevitable, sintiendo la angustia de la duda cada día. ¿Es eso mejor, Tigresa? – La felina negó con la cabeza. – Además, el esconderte de Po a diario para que no adivine lo que sientes también acabará por distanciaros. Díselo.

\- Da miedo. – Lo reconoció para sorpresa de la serpiente. Tigresa nunca había reconocido que algo la diera miedo.

Víbora pensó un momento antes de continuar.

\- Dime, ¿Daba miedo el día de la elección del Guerrero Dragón? – Tigresa volteó extrañada. - ¿No sabías ese día, que todo cambiaría a partir de ese momento? ¿Te eligiese Oogway o no? ¿No cambiaría todo tu mundo a partir de entonces?

\- Sí. - Reconoció Tigresa a regañadientes.

\- ¿Y no tuviste después la sensación de que todo había salido mal cuando Po apareció? ¿No sufriste entonces?

\- Sí … - Tigresa bajó el tono al recordar como odiaba a Po aquellos días, y lo mal que lo trató cuando llegó al palacio.

\- ¿Y no acabó siendo aquello lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida? – Concluyó Víbora con una sonrisa.

-Sí. – Era Tigresa la que sonreía ahora, daba gracias al universo de que ese panda hubiera caído del cielo en ese preciso instante. Daba gracias de que Po hubiera aparecido en su vida.

Ambas amigas se miraron sonriendo, compartiendo un bonito y pacífico momento.

\- Díselo. – Víbora dijo con convicción.

\- No estoy preparada. – Tigresa volvió a levantarse con intención de irse.

Víbora miró aterrada a su amiga. _"Maldición, … una vez más no me queda otra"_

\- Pues prepárate. – Dijo con el semblante serio. – Porque si no se lo confiesas esta misma noche, yo se lo diré mañana a primera hora.

El silencio se instauró en la habitación de nuevo, volviendo en aire pesado y viciado, tensando el ambiente mientras Tigresa volteaba ligeramente, sin darse cuenta de que había sacado las garras al oír a su amiga.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Tigresa no daba crédito a lo que oía. Después de que su amiga sabía todo lo que había sufrido al creer que le había hablado a Po de sus sentimientos, ahora volvía con lo mismo. - ¡Aún planeas hacerlo!

\- Sí. Ya te lo he advertido. – Víbora seguía seria. – Así que te aconsejo que te bañes, te coloques el pelaje, te tranquilices e invites a Po a un lugar que le guste para poder confesárselo.

\- ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! – Tigresa estaba fuera de sí. - ¡HACE DOS MESES ME PROMETISTE QUE GUARDARIAS EL SECRETO!

\- ¡No prometí nada! – Víbora se defendió. – Simplemente viniste a mi habitación y me confesaste lo que sentías por Po para pedirme ayuda.

\- ¡Y NO ME AYUDASTE! – Tigresa reclamó. – ¡Entonces no te importó lo suficiente, así que ahora no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte!

Víbora colocó la punta de su cola sobre el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón, sintiéndose muy ofendida.

\- ¡¿No te ayudé?! – Víbora reclamó. – ¿Y entonces que es lo que hice, Tigresa?

\- ¡NADA! – Tigresa exclamó indignada. – Yo vine aquí pidiéndote que me dieras algún consejo, que me dijeses algo que me sirviera para confesárselo a Po, y tú no me dijiste nada. – Tigresa miró acusadora a la serpiente. – Simplemente me soltaste un discursito cursi y vacío sobre que debía ser yo misma para interesarle a Po, y que simplemente tenía que abrirme a él y no se que más chorradas sin sentido. – Tigresa terminó de hablar, y miró a su amiga con furia. – No me ayudaste entonces y ahora pretendes hacerme esto … ¿Porqué Víbora?

Víbora se acercó a la enfurecida felina con intención de calmarla.

\- Escucha Tigresa sé que estas enfadada. – Dijo tranquila. – Pero llegaras a comprender que hago esto porque me importas y quiero que seas feliz. – Víbora se acercó a Tigresa, a pesar de que ella la asesinaba con la mirada. - No quiero que dentro de mucho tiempo te arrepientes de …

\- ¡DE LO ÚNICO DE LO QUE ME ARREPIENTO ES DE HABER VENIDO AQUÍ HACE DOS MESES! – Concluyó Tigresa mientras supuraba rabia. - ¡DE HABER CONFIADO EN UNA ASQUEROSA REPTIL TRAIDORA COMO TÚ!

\- Eso dices ahora … - Víbora aún sonreía. – Pero cuando Po acepte tus sentimientos opinaras de otra forma.

\- ¡No! – Tigresa abrió la puerta para irse. – Aún en el hipotético caso de que él me corresponda, opinaré lo mismo. – Tigresa se volteó y cambió su tono de enfado a uno frío e inexpresivo. – Lo que sea que me hiciera creer que eras más que una compañera de equipo ha muerto … para siempre.

Víbora dio un respingo. _"¿Está hablando en serio?"_ Se preguntó en su mente.

\- ¿Quieres decir …? – Víbora hablaba suavemente, y con la voz un poco rota. - ¿Quieres decir que ya no somos amigas?

Tigresa guardó silencio durante un momento, uno de los más largos de la vida de Víbora.

\- Quiero decir … que al parecer nunca lo fuimos. – Y cerró la puerta del cuarto de su compañera, sin voltearse a verla, dejando a una Víbora con ojos vidriosos y ánimo destrozado.

Víbora miró a la puerta y soltó un suspiro de lastima. _"Se le pasará, se calmará y yo me disculparé … lo arreglaremos más adelante … ¿Verdad?"_

Algo en la mente de Víbora la hacía pensar que quizás no debería estar tan segura.

* * *

Shifu caminaba con una sonreía, sorteando hábilmente las muchas piedras y pendientes empinadas que se encontraba en su camino. Se detuvo un segundo a volver la vista hacia el astro rey, que ya estaba a poca distancia de perderse en el horizonte.

Manteniendo su sonrisa (con un poco de arrogancia) volteó su cabeza para ver el camino que ya había recorrido… era mucho. Estaba ya muy lejos del Valle de la Paz. Cualquiera hubiera podido pensar que teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un retiro, no hacía falta que se diera prisa en recorrer el camino. E incluso Shifu había pensado eso en un principio, pero era Shifu, y no soportaba la idea de haber perdido casi un día entero de viaje por haber tardado en salir del valle.

Además, gracias a la paz interior, no le había sido muy difícil recorrer esa gran distancia.

\- Paz interior … - Y con eso decidió continuar su camino … pero no pudo dar ni siquiera un paso antes de caerse al suelo.

La respiración agitada … sus miembros débiles arrastrándose por el suelo con desesperación mientras esa idea surcaba su mente … mientras ese presentimiento le llegaba al alma … mientras esa visión llenaba todo su ser.

Algo horrible iba a pasar.

Y de repente se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de su hogar, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había recorrido desde su partida … se dio cuenta del tétrico sentido del humor que tiene el destino …

Ahora, no podría regresar a tiempo.

* * *

Expira, inspira.

-Paz interior…

 _"¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle?"_

\- Paz interior. – Se la había olvidado respirar.

 _"No puedo simplemente llegar y decir algo como: Hola Po. ¿Sabes? Llevo bastante tiempo estando patéticamente enamorada de ti en secreto. ¿Qué opinas?"_ Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, a pesar de que los mantenía fuertemente apretados. _"Esto es absurdo… ¡Voy a hacer el ridículo! … Maldita y asquerosa serpiente metiche"_

Un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió el cuerpo desde la espalda baja. _"Tengo miedo… Maldita sea… Tengo miedo de ir a hablar con la persona más bondadosa y generosa que pueda haber sobre todo el mundo conocido. ¿Por qué tengo miedo?"_

\- ¡Paz inte …! – Se quedó sin aire … no pudo aguantar un segundo más antes de coger una generosa bocanada … y después levantarse mientras lanzaba un aterrador rugido al cielo de los jardines del palacio - ¡¿POR QUÉ ES TAN ESPANTOSAMENTE DIFÍCIL?! – Era cierto, confesárselo a Po, era lo más complicado que había hecho en toda su vida. Si no fuera la Maestra Tigresa, probablemente ya se habría puesto a temblar.

\- Porque lo haces mal. – Una conocida voz a su espalda hizo que el corazón de Tigresa se saltara un latido.

Al voltear, pudo ver a un altivo panda, con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro, y una expresión de gran serenidad.

\- ¡Po! – Exclamó ella sin saber muy bien el motivo. Simplemente se puso nerviosa con su presencia. ¿Tal vez ya había llegado el momento? ¿Quizás fuese ese día cuando por fin se disiparan sus dudas? ¿Quizá todo acabaría ya? Su ritmo cardiaco aumento solo de pensar en la idea.

\- ¿Te asusté? – Po tardó un segundo en mostrar una sonrisa de victoria. - ¡Sí! ¡Sorprendí a la alucinante Maestra Tigresa! ¿Quién dijo que el modo silencioso no era lo mío?

Tigresa sonrío … Po seguía siendo el mismo panda idiota … por fortuna.

\- Fuiste tú … Maestro. – Tigresa mostró una sonrisa altanera al interrumpir la danza de la victoria que Po interpretaba.

\- Ammmm … si cierto … seriedad y serenidad … lo tengo. – Dijo Po mientras enderezaba su postura y se aclaraba la voz. – Veras Tigresa… la paz interior no es como el golpe de fuego, o la espatarrada, o el doble golpe mortal, o la inmovilización nerviosa, … no es como ninguna otra técnica.

Tigresa se extrañó por un momento. _"Cree que me preocupa alcanzar la paz interior … Oh Po, si supieras que es lo que me preocupa de verdad_ " Po se acercó a Tigresa mientras esta intentaba disimular un poco la situación. Tenía que decírselo, pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Po? – Tigresa fingió curiosidad mientras desviaba la mirada de los ojos verdes de Po. De sus hermosos ojos verdes.

\- Escucha: no alcanzarás la paz interior por repetirlo un millón de veces, ni por meditar más horas ni por dedicar todo tu tiempo a lograrlo. – Ahora Tigres si estaba un poco intrigada. – La paz interior no se logrará antes porque intentes lograrla antes, no funciona así.

\- Pero … - Tigresa estaba prestando atención a su nuevo maestro, ya había conseguido que se preocupara por el tema. – El Maestro Shifu dijo que se podría lograr si se meditaba durante cincuenta años sin comida ni agua. – Un rugido del estómago de Po hizo que la felina se riera internamente.

\- Los maestros que hicieron eso no lograron la paz interior meditando, simplemente hicieron algo inútil durante cincuenta años hasta comprender lo que es la paz interior realmente. – Tigresa puso una mueca de frustración, había pasado mucho tiempo haciendo algo "inútil".

\- Entonces … ¿Qué es la paz interior?

\- No puedo decírtelo. – Tigresa le fulminó con la mirada… solo un poco.

\- ¿Y a que se debe el discursito entonces? – Dijo muy ligeramente molesta.

\- Era una excusa. – Dijo Po con simpleza, tornando la ira de Tigresa a confusión.

\- Una excusa … ¿Para qué? – Po rio por lo bajo mientras colocaba una pata en el hombro de la felina, causando que esta diera un respiro profundo y notará como su sangre sonrojaba sus mejillas debajo de su pelaje.

\- Para poder recordarte que la paz interior no puede obtenerse mientras exista algo que te perturbe … Y así poder preguntarte ¿Qué te perturba Tigresa? – Tigresa sintió su corazón encogerse … no podía decírselo … simplemente no podía.

\- Po… yo ... quiero decir… - Tigresa sintió como volvía a faltarle el aire y los nervios comenzaban a hacerla sudar. – Tengo que … yo quería… - Su respiración aumentaba de velocidad hasta que apenas podía pronunciar palabra entre suspiro y suspiro. – Tú … yo … te… tengo que… - No podía. _"Díselo … ya casi es de noche y si no se lo dices hoy Víbora se lo contará por la mañana y quedaras como una cobarde y una estúpida"_ Unos hipidos escaparon de su garganta … ya no lo soportaba más … eso la estaba consumiendo. _"¡DÍSELO! Estas haciendo el ridículo … no puedes tener tanto miedo de decir dos míseras palabras. ¡Dilo ya!"_ – Yo… yo te … - No pudo continuar. Esta vez de verdad simplemente no pudo continuar. Y no fue por cobardía … o por miedo.

Fue porque la sensación del abrazo que Po le estaba dando simplemente la dejo sin palabras.

Sentir sus pelajes juntándose, la lenta respiración del oso, el tranquilo latido de su corazón. Todo era perfecto. Sin darse cuenta Tigresa pasó su brazo derecho por el cuello del panda mientras que colocó el izquierdo sobre su pecho … justo al lado de donde estaba descansando su cabeza. Intentando dejar de temblar, intentando tranquilizarse de una vez para siempre … al fin y al cabo no tendría mejor oportunidad.

\- Tranquila … - Po dijo en su oído. – Soy yo… soy tu amigo. – La palabra "amigo" se clavó en el corazón de ambos, pero eso Po no lo sabía. – No hay nada demasiado grande como para que tú no puedas contármelo.

 _"No es cierto"_ Pensó Tigresa en su mente. _"Decirte que te quiero es algo demasiado grande … dos pequeñas palabras demasiado grandes"._ Tigresa se dio cuenta en ese momento de la situación. Estaba abrazada al macho que amaba, mientras este la daba suaves caricias en la nuca y espalda alta … seguramente para tranquilizarla. Podía sentir con sus bigotes como el pecho de Po se movía al respirar … podía oír como él le susurraba palabras tiernas al oído. Sentía como si flotara … nada podía ir mal … nada podía hacerla daño, y ella no permitiría que nada se lo hiciera a él.

Todo iba bien … todo era perfecto … era feliz. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo era completamente feliz. Se permitió el soñar con que ese momento duraría para siempre … y esa idea la agradó mucho. Para siempre … para siempre abrazando al panda que la había enamorado… pero solo había una forma de que eso fuera posible … debía decírselo … y nunca encontraría mejor momento que este.

Porque ya no tenía miedo.

\- Po … - Dijo suavemente, a sabiendas de que él la escuchaba atentamente. – Yo … quiero decirte algo. – Po aflojó un poco el abrazo para poder mirarla a sus ardientes ojos, dándola a entender que podía continuar. – Yo quiero decirte que te …

Y una vez más no pudo decirlo.

Porque el gong de las emergencias estaba sonando. Atacaban el Valle de la Paz.

Po deshizo el abrazo y miró hacia el valle con el semblante serio, había movimiento, y se veían pequeños incendios … fuera lo que fuera, no era una broma. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Volvió a mirar a Tigresa con una mirada triste y la boca entreabierta.

\- Tranquilo. – Dijo segura. – Terminamos de hablar más tarde. – Pero Po no cambió su expresión, se quedó mirándola, como si algo le carcomiera por dentro. – No te preocupes, estoy bien para pelear. – Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Po le devolvió la sonrisa con un gesto de arrogancia.

\- Pues claro. Casi me olvido de que eres la bárbara Maestra Tigresa.

Con un gran espíritu de confianza se dirigieron a la puerta del palacio, donde encontraron al resto de los cinco furiosos, preparados para el combate que les esperaba.

\- ¿Noticias? – Tigresa preguntó demandante.

\- Ninguna. – Mantis fue el primero en contestar. – Atacan el valle es todo lo que sabemos.

\- Pues vamos. – Po tomó el mando de la situación. – No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Abrieron las puertas y comenzaron el descenso tan rápido como pudieron, observando la imagen del valle. Cuando más se acercaban, más se daban cuenta de que este no iba a ser un ataque cualquiera. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, el ocaso había comenzado, otorgando una tétrica luz al dantesco espectáculo que sus ojos observaban.

Muchas casas ardían, llenando el aire del pueblo con un desagradable olor a cenizas. Lobos se amontonaban en pequeños grupos para obligar a los indefensos ciudadanos a salir de sus casas, y así poder robarles todo lo que podía tener algún valor … antes de prender fuego al que antes hubieran considerado su hogar.

Gritos de socorro y terror inundaban el pueblo … pero a un volumen más bajo se podía escuchar lo más perturbador … llantos, los niños lloraban …

El corazón de todos los guerreros allí reunidos dio un respingo, antes de llenarse con una insana cantidad de furia y sed de justicia. Po iba a gritar una orden, iba a llevar a los furiosos a destrozar a esos bandidos y hacerlos pagar por todas las atrocidades cometidas ... pero Tigresa se le adelantó.

\- ¡DARLES CON TODO! – Rugió la felina. - ¡HACERLES RETROCEDER! – Y es que Tigresa estaba más enfurecida que ninguno de ellos, porque su olfato era mucho más sensible. Tigresa era la única que podía distinguir el dulce olor de la sangre, y el picante aroma de la carne abrasada por el fuego.

Sin dudar un instante todos los maestros se lanzaron al ataque, golpeando a cualquier lobo que fuese lo bastante estúpido como para intentar hacerles frente, rompiendo huesos y haciendo que sus enemigos gruñeran del dolor que provocaban con sus golpes.

Recorrieron toda la calle principal del pueblo, hasta toparse con un gran contingente de lobos que los miraban ansiosos.

\- ¡Tigresa ahora! – Po extendió un brazo hacia la felina, que lo agarró y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el enemigo.

Los lobos intentaron retroceder al darse cuenta de que un enorme panda muy enfadado se acercaba a ellos volando por el aire.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó tras el impacto los lobos yacían desperdigados, algunos intentaban levantarse para volver a encarar al panda. Po blogueó el ataque de un lobo a su espalda para después propinarle un derechazo en el mentón, dejándolo inconsciente. Después rotó y le golpeó en las costillas a otro adversario que se acercaba por detrás. Iba a lanzar un codazo con el brazo izquierdo aun tercer oponente, pero Tigresa se le adelantó golpeando al lobo con la planta de su pie en la sien del bandido. Y después dedicó una sonrisa al panda que la miraba de forma embelesada. El resto de los furiosos se unió al combate con el grueso de las fuerzas enemigas, y juntos hicieron frente sin dificultad a todos sus enemigos. El sonido de unos arcos al soltarse llamó la atención de Tigresa, que solo tuvo tiempo de ver como tres arqueros disparan en dirección a Mono que estaba ocupado combatiendo a tres bandidos simultáneamente.

\- ¡MONO! – Gritó desesperada. – ¡A TU ESPALDA! – El primate viró ligeramente la cabeza impotente de ver como los proyectiles iban a alcanzarlo … y se preparó para su destino.

Una ráfaga de aire cortó el ambiente, y los maestros se giraron para vislumbrar a Grulla que formaba su pose de batalla … pero con tres flechas firmemente agarradas en sus patas.

Po pateó en suelo con toda la fuerza que disponía, logrado que dos losas de piedra se desprendieran y fueran lanzadas al aire. Víbora y Tigresa saltaron contra ellas, y las golpearon logrando que saliesen disparadas en dirección a los arqueros. Estos quedaron aplastados.

Todos los maestros miraron a su alrededor. Ya no había más, los habían vencido a todos.

\- ¿Todos bien? – Víbora preguntó preocupada al grupo.

\- No. – Tigresa contestó por todos. – Grulla está herido. – La felina oía como el ave intentaba acallar los pequeños quejidos.

\- Una distensión por lanzarme a volar demasiado fuerte. – Explicó el ave mientras levantaba torpemente su ala izquierda. – Solamente es dolor, puedo continuar peleando.

\- ¿Seguir peleando? – Mantis se subió al hombro de Tigresa para seguir hablando. – ¿Contra quién?

\- Escucha Mantis. – Tigresa ordenó con firmeza. A pesar de que en la calle solo había lobos inconscientes o inhabilitados para luchar, seguían oyéndose los ruidos del saqueo por todo el pueblo.

\- Estos eran solo una parte. – Mono habló por todos. – Hay más por todo el pueblo.

\- Puede que demasiados. – Víbora por una vez fue la pesimista del grupo.

\- Debemos separarnos. – Po tomó el mando de nuevo. – Cada uno por una calle distinta, limpiaremos el pueblo de esos canallas. – Po tensó la mandíbula antes de seguir hablando. – No tengáis piedad, si dudáis, simplemente golpearlos más y más fuerte. – Po se giró para ver como todos sus amigos lo miraban extrañados. – Prefiero que un par de indeseables no puedan volver a caminar antes de que huyan y vuelvan más adelante para terminar el trabajo.

\- Po tiene razón. – Tigresa concluyó seria. – Dispersémonos. – Tigresa se quedó quieta un segundo antes de continuar. – Mantis. Tu acompaña a Grulla, no es recomendable que pelee solo si no está en plena forma.

Todos asintieron y se separaron tal como Po les había ordenado.

Tigresa corría a cuatro patas por la calle, fijándose en cada esquina y en cada tejado. Mirando en todos los posibles lugares donde un bandido pudiera haberse escondido para sorprenderla al pasar. Pero no encontraba a ninguno. Siguió buscando con más ímpetu, intentando guiarse por el oído y el olfato hacia los lugares donde parecía que había movimiento, pero aun así no conseguía encontrar un solo enemigo.

 _"Maldita sea. ¿Acaso he escogido el único camino que no está plagado de lobos?"_ Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Tigresa, al darse cuenta de que, si ella no encontraba ninguno, es posible que sus compañeros estuvieran combatiendo a más bandidos de lo esperado. _"¡PO!"_ Por un momento tuvo el impulso de regresar sobre sus pasos a asegurarse de que el panda no estuviera en una situación de grave peligro, pero logró recapacitar a tiempo. _"Debes concentrarte Tigresa, no debes preocuparte. Po es un guerrero capaz. Además, domina el Chi y la paz interior. Aunque se enfrentara a todos los bandidos el solo debería ser capaz de salir vivo. Quizás con algunos rasguños, pero nada serio"_ Pero ese pensamiento no pudo calmar del todo a la maestra, que aceleró el paso con la determinación de encontrar por algunos enemigos para descargar contra ellos su nerviosismo.

Y por fin los encontró. El llanto de una niña la guio hacia la puerta de una casa de donde dos lobos salían empujando a sus habitantes. Los pobres infelices ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de ver como una furiosa felina les destrozaba a golpes. Tigresa estaba dispuesta a seguir las órdenes de Po. Los golpearía muy duro para asegurarse de que los dejaba fuera de combate, ahora no tenía tiempo de inmovilizarlos.

Continuó su camino, eufórica. Creyendo que absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el ejército de bandidos que atacaba su hogar, detendría a su equipo.

Al llegar a una esquina escuchó ruidos de objetos metálicos, y se giró para comprobar su procedencia.

\- ¡Señor Ping! – Tigresa avanzó decidida a salvar el restaurante donde Po había pasado casi toda su vida.

Entró enérgicamente por la puerta, y recorrió el restaurante entre mesas derribadas y objetos desperdigados por todo el suelo hasta casi llegar a la cocina, sin ver a nadie.

\- ¡MAESTRA! – La voz del ganso la hizo voltear rápidamente, pero no bastante.

Tigresa solo alcanzó a ver la silueta de un lobo blandiendo una espada. Una sombra, un destello … Antes de sentir un terrible y ardiente dolor atravesarla el pecho, y estremecerla hasta el alma.

Solo pudo pensar en que ya no podría hacer las cosas que alguna vez quiso.

No podría confesarle a Grulla que le gustaba su sombrero.

No podría reconocerle a Mono y Mantis que algunos de sus chistes tenían gracia.

No podría intentar mejorar su relación con Shifu

No podría hacer las paces con Víbora, su mejor amiga.

No podría decirle a Po lo muchísimo que lo amaba. Po … eso si que dolía.

Allí acabó todo.

Todo se volvió negro y ya no sintió nada más.

Era demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Solo haré dos comentarios:**

 **1.- ¿Qué tal la escena de la pelea? Nunca había escrito una. ¿Está bien? ... No me quedo muy conforme.**

 **2 .- ¿Por qué el Grulla-Víbora? No es que me desagrade, simplemente no veo porqué no un Víbora-Mono ... ¿No?**

 **Me gusta la idea de romper un par de tópicos y clásicos.**

 **Otro ejemplo son los finales totalmente felices y acaramelados ... espero haber roto con ese también.**

 **Y con esto me despido**

 **¡Agur!**


	4. Un día muy largo

**¿Qué paaaaaasa?**

 **Les traigo el final. No diré nada de momento, solo que no estoy contento del todo. Me parece una cantidad ilimitada de basura poco profunda y asquerosa.**

 **Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertence, y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Un día muy largo**

El aire era liviano, ligero, suave…era débil, porque cuando el aire está tranquilo, siempre es débil. Pero, aun así, con su debilidad, el aire portaba la mayor carga que nadie hubiera tenido que soportar jamás

El silencio.

La noche era plena, altas horas de la madrugada ... pero la blanca luz de la luna llena se percibía allá donde cualquier par de ojos tuvieran intención de posarse. Como si el astro nocturno estuviese compadeciéndose de ellos, pobres mortales, e intentase apaciguar sus almas con algo de luz. Pero no era suficiente, por mucha compasión que quiera tener la luna, está siempre se mostrará de noche. Era de noche.

Y estaba oscuro.

Respirar dolía … dolía por dentro. Y no por que sufriese el alma o el espíritu, sino porque sufría el cuerpo. Abrir la boca, desbloquear la garganta, hinchar los pulmones … simplemente respirar … dolía. Como pequeñas punzadas el aire entraba y hacía daño, haciendo que cualquiera desease respirar menos y más despacio … y es que respirar dolía

Porque hacía frío.

El aire portaba el peso del silencio … el peso de la ausencia … de sonido.

La luna fracasaba al apaciguar la oscuridad… apaciguar la ausencia … de luz.

El cuerpo sufría por el frío … sufría por la ausencia … de calor.

Todos en el Palacio de Jade soportaban el silencio, la oscuridad y el frío. Soportaban la ausencia. La ausencia de alguien al que querían.

En el centro del Salón de los Héroes, se alzaban velas y antorchas por cientos. Como un ejército de valientes dispuestos a hacer frente a su enemigo. Sin sentir temor, sin quebrarse, sin doblegarse, sin rendirse, peleando contra los enemigos más fieros que el Palacio de Jade haya enfrentado jamás. Pelando contra el silencio, contra la oscuridad y contra en frío. Y venciendo. Porque a ellos se les puede vencer, pero no a la ausencia. La ausencia siempre gana.

Quizá por ello se situó el cadáver en el centro del salón, porque así quizá se pudiera luchar contra ese vacio en el alma, al fin y al cabo, si una vez estuvo lleno, debería poder volver a llenarse. O eso pensaron, pero se equivocaban.

El vacío seguía allí, y no se iba. Eso ahogaba, el saber que no se iría, que habría que esperar a que el tiempo pasara. Pero quién dice que el tiempo ayuda, se equivoca. El tiempo no alivia el dolor, solamente te enseña a poder sobrellevarlo.

Shifu miró la estancia, estaba solo. De no ser claro, por el cuerpo colocado sobre el suelo.

No había tenido valor para mirar en esa dirección, tampoco es que importase. Para él era doloroso, y para lo demás … bueno allí no había nadie más.

Era curioso, nunca llegó a imaginar que le dolería tanto. Nunca pensó que estuvieran tan unidos en el fondo. Nunca trabajó de verdad en estrechar lazos. Hablaban con frecuencia, pero nunca de cosas verdaderamente importantes. Nunca de ellos. Nunca.

Quizás por eso dolía

 _"Lo siento"_ Shifu ni siquiera fue capaz de decirlo, no en voz alta. El dolor de haberlo pensado, tan solo pensado fue demasiado. No podría pronunciar las palabras. Tampoco es que importase mucho. Ya no.

\- Es raro. – Una voz habló a su derecha. El entrenamiento de Shifu le hizo reaccionar girándose rápidamente para encarar a aquel que le había sorprendido, aunque ya sabía que era Grulla. – Hoy mismo … esta mañana … quiero decir … nunca pensé… - Y el pájaro calló justo después, Shifu pensó que, en el fondo, él y Grulla se parecían mucho, no eran buenos con las palabras. Ambos preferían estar callados, y ser espectadores inertes del pasar del tiempo… y de la vida.

\- Se lo que quieres decir. – Shifu liberó a su alumno de la necesidad de tener que explicarse. – Esto nos ha sorprendido a todos, pero eso no lo hace menos real. – Shifu se sorprendió a si mismo, hace un momento, parecía que mantener la compostura le costaría su mayor esfuerzo en años, pero ahora casi le era instintivo, natural. Quizá no dolía tanto. Quizá no le importaba tanto. Era duro decirlo en estas circunstancias, duro y cruel. Pero cierto. Claro que sentía su perdida, su ausencia. Pero no tanto como debería, no tanto como pensó en principio. Este pensamiento le hizo sentirse miserable, pero no tenía sentido mentirse. No era una persona tan importante para él …

"No tanto como me hubiese gustado" Shifu lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor ante este simple pensamiento. Ahora sufría de nuevo … ¿Por qué ahora dolía de nuevo?

\- Maestro Shifu. – Grulla miró al panda rojo que parecía haberse perdido en la nada. – Si no le importa … creo que voy a ver como siguen los demás. ¿Desea acompañarme?

Shifu tardó casi un minuto entero en responder, casi parecía que no había oído la pregunta.

\- No. Yo … creo que prefiero quedarme. – Shifu señaló a la infinidad de velas con su bastón. – Ya sabes … para velar … tradiciones … - Y otra vez el panda rojo pareció haberse perdido.

\- Como quiera. – Grulla empezó a darse la vuelta consciente de que su antiguo maestro ya no estaba prestándole atención. – Si necesita descansar, avíseme.

El anciano panda rojo no volteó, no dijo nada …. Solo se quedó ahí … como si fuera un ser inerte… como si ya no hubiese vida en él.

Grulla caminó tranquilo durante todo el trayecto, dudó por un segundo si debía alzar el vuelo para llegar antes a las demás estancias del palacio, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Eso hubiera sido muy irrespetuoso. Además, no es como si tuviera prisa por llegar a verlos. En realidad, preferiría pasarse toda la noche paseando solo, no tendría que pensar palabras de consuelo, podría dejar divagar su mente tanto como quisiera, sin tener que preocuparse por si distraerse de la conversación fuera apropiado o no. Podría sentirse como quisiera … dolido … indiferente … aceptar la situación y poder reprenderse a si mismo todo lo que quisiera. Porque claro, Grulla se reprendía a si mismo. Maldecía su carácter más cerrado, si claro él podía ser alegre, como todos, pero nunca iniciaba las muestras de afecto o de ánimo. Él no iniciaba las conversaciones, podía seguirlas claro está, pero nunca las iniciaba. Quizá por eso nunca hubiera tenido una verdadera conversación a solas con Tigresa, él no iniciaba la conversación, y ella tampoco. Esa idea era curiosa, habían logrado convertirse en amigos… pero nunca habían compartido un momento como tal, no sin los demás. Y estaba ese pequeño detalle de la prisión de Gongmen, cuando él había intentado obtener una muestra de preocupación por su parte, solo recibió un insulto velado y un corte. En aquel momento dejó que su orgullo le cegara y pensó que, si no se preocupaba por él, sería su problema, no tendría que andar mendigando por el aprecio de su compañera.

 _"Bueno eso no importa mucho ahora"_ Grulla miró al edificio de la enfermería, y decidió, que hablaría más con sus amigos, que intentaría demostrarles que eran importantes para él. No se sabe cuándo podías perder la oportunidad de hacerlo, eso lo había aprendido esta misma noche.

Recordó la lucha que había tenido lugar horas atrás, y dio gracias de nuevo por que Mantis hubiera estado con él. Grulla no era un cobarde, pero tampoco era idiota, eran demasiados bandidos como para que él hubiera podido vencerlos a todos y salir ileso. Que curioso sentido del humor tenía el destino, si no hubiese tenido esa pequeña distensión en el ala, si no hubiera sido por ese pequeño dolor, ahora mismo él podría ser otro cuerpo más en el Salón de los Héroes. Y cuando Tigresa había mandado a Mantis con él, le había molestado … si el destino tiene un destino del humor asquerosamente tétrico. Hace años Tigresa se negó a reconocer que se preocupaba por él, y él se había molestado por ello. Y esta misma noche, sin que él sé que él se diera cuenta, ella le había salvado la vida, y eso también le había molestado.

 _"Definitivamente, soy un maldito idiota"_ Grulla dejó que una sola lágrima deslizara por su mejilla antes de secársela y acelerar el paso. Una sola lágrima, solo una.

Oyó un llanto, y se paró en firme. Reconocía ese timbre de voz, lo reconocería en cualquier parte. _"Víbora…"_ La vio allí, treinta escalones más abajo, probablemente quería que alguien la encontrase. Se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado, y colocó sus alas en un abrazo, protegiéndola del frío.

\- Grulla… - Ella dijo entre sollozos. - ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? – Víbora siguió llorando sobre el pecho de su amigo.

\- No eres tonta, Víbora. – Grulla dijo con sutileza. – Simplemente eres una chica dulce y sensible, a la que le afectan estas cosas. – Acarició la cabeza de su amiga, mientras que intentaba resguardarla del frío de la noche lo máximo posible, no quería que se resfriara, o que sufriera. Cualquiera menos ella.

Pasaron los minutos y ellos dos se quedaron ahí, abrazados, mientras ella lloraba y el callaba. Grulla nunca sabía que decir en estas situaciones, y eso le destrozaba por dentro. Con el tiempo el llanto de Víbora se convirtió en sollozos, y después en hipidos. Y después en nada, pero ambos seguían abrazados.

\- Oye Grulla. – Víbora rompió el silencio, había un tema que no quería dejar de lado. – Sobre lo de hace unos días … lo siento de verdad, pero …

\- Tranquila. – Grulla dijo con una sonrisa. – No me amas, no es culpa tuya.

\- Gracias por entenderlo. – Víbora intentó sonreír, pero no le salió. Otro pequeño hipido salió de su garganta, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Estaba a punto de volver a llorar, pero Grulla no lo permitiría.

\- Y dime, ¿Ya hablaste con Mono? – Cualquier pregunta hubiese sido más placentera para Grulla, pero probablemente esa distrajese más a Víbora.

\- Sí – Ella admitió. – No me corresponde. – Dijo mirando al suelo. – Pero está dispuesto a empezar una relación, lo haremos público cuando … - La voz de Víbora empezó a quebrarse. – Cuando todo esto pase … - Víbora se apartó un momento para mirarlo a los ojos. – Escucha, te quería dar las gracias por salvarlo esta noche, corriste un gran riesgo al hacerlo … y te hiciste daño. Me agrada que tenga tan buenos amigos como tú … que lo mantengan siempre a salvo … para que nunca le pase … para que a él no … - Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Grulla se maldijo en voz baja, ¿Cómo podía aspirar a ella, si ni siquiera era capaz de consolarla un poco?

Y de repente él comenzó a llorar también, se sintió poco macho al hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Recordó como de rápido había pasado todo. Habían derrotado a los lobos, el pueblo estaba a salvo. Y él decidió volar con Mantis a la espalda para reencontrarse con los demás. Volar le dolía, pero quería saber cómo estaba Víbora. Recorrió medio pueblo antes de llegar a una pequeña plazuelilla, donde Mono estaba sentado en el suelo con una mano puesta sobre la cara. La sangre le recorría todo el brazo.

"Un corte encima del ojo." Les había dicho, "Por poco no me quedo tuerto"

Víbora llegó pocos segundos después, y casi enloquece al ver sangrando al primate. Se lo llevó a rastras a la enfermería del palacio antes incluso de que Po les encontrara. Po estaba fresco, como si o hubiera tenido que pelear, claro, probablemente si siquiera se esforzó en la lucha. Solo faltaba uno, faltaba Tigresa. Los tres recorrieron las calles buscándola, preguntando a los aldeanos que se encontraban. No la hallaban por ninguna parte, y cada segundo que pasaba ese mal presentimiento que tenían todos crecía. Al ver el restaurante del Señor Ping, algo les dijo que miraran dentro. Quizá fuera la intuición, quizá el destino. No sabía que.

Pero agradecía a lo que fuera que Víbora no hubiera estado ahí para ver la escena.

Tigresa, estaba ahí. Con el pelaje manchado de sangre … y la mirada fría …

El grito de dolor de Po se escuchó por todo el Valle.

Llevaron el cadáver al Palacio de Jade. Y Mantis fue a darle la noticia a Víbora y Mono. Grulla echó a volar lo más rápido que pudo para ir a buscar al Maestro Shifu. Mientras se alejaba tuvo la idea de pasar cerca de la enfermería, solo para ver si Víbora seguía ahí. El llanto desconsolado que salía del interior le hizo saber que así era. No aterrizó siquiera antes de seguir volando en la dirección que el maestro había tomado esa misma tarde. No era lo bastante valiente como para enfrentar la escena que debía estar sucediendo dentro de aquella pequeña sala del palacio.

Po se había quedado en el Salón de los Héroes. Él fue quién había subido el cuerpo por los diez mil escalones. Él había lo había limpiado de los restos de sangre y polvo. Él había lavado las heridas, y las había cosido. Él había preparado las últimas ropas que llevaría. Él había colocado un ejército de velas a su alrededor. Él había cerrado los ojos, que jamás volverían a abrirse. Él se quedó a velar el cuerpo solo en el salón. Po había hecho todo eso. Pero no había hecho algo que todos los demás si hicieron.

Po no había llorado.

Todos habían dejado que el dolor se hiciese cargo de su cuerpo en algún que otro momento. Todos dejaron que las emociones contenidas en el momento se desbordaran por sus ojos, todos habían llorado, unos más que otros, pero todos habían llorado. Todos menos Po. Po solo se quedó callado, como si ya no pudiera percibir nada perteneciente a este mundo, simplemente se quedó callado, mirando a la nada todo el tiempo. Mientras los demás lloraban.

Definitivamente Po era el que peor lo estaba pasando, por eso no lloraba.

No se le había vuelto a ver desde que se dejó el cadáver en el salón. Nadie le había vuelto a ver.

Quizá fuera por eso por lo que cuando se dieron cuenta de que Po bajaba las escaleras a sus espaldas, Grulla y Víbora no pudieron contenerse y se lanzaron contra él, hasta quedar a apenas medio metro del enorme panda.

-Hola chicos. – Po hablaba tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Hola Po … - Víbora aguanto sus lágrimas, Po sufría más. Sería descortés llorar. – Dime … Tú … ¿Qué tal …? – Víbora se sentía idiota por no poder decir nada. Pero ¿Qué se puede decir? No hay nada que se pueda decir.

Po parecía no haber oído a su amiga. O quizás no la hubiese escuchado. Simplemente miraba al cielo, como si fuera cualquier noche normal.

\- Po … ¿Has comido algo? – Grulla se preocupó de que ese tema de conversación fuera el único que se le ocurriera, pero, al fin y al cabo, Po aún necesitaba comer. ¿No?

El panda no respondió, se quedó mirando a la nada. Boqueó un par de veces antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar pesadamente. Grulla se maldijo en el fondo. _"Comida. Voy yo y le habló de comida. ¿En serio puedo ser tan idiota?"_ Po lentamente bajó la mirada a sus amigos de nuevo, había algo en sus ojos, algo que no estaba bien. Sus ojos, que antes resplandecían con vida, ahora estaban vacíos, como el cristal de una vitrina hueca. No reflejaban nada. Estaban vacíos. Vacíos…

-Oigan chicos… - Po habló neutral. – Estoy buscando a Tigresa … - Y él tiempo de repente se detuvo. Po estaba buscando a Tigresa. - ¿Sabéis dónde está?

Podían haberse esperado cualquier pregunta. Cualquier frase. Cualquier incoherencia. Cualquier absurdez. Estaban preparados para oír cualquier cosa de los labios del panda en este momento. Pero esa no. ¿Dónde estaba Tigresa? Qué pregunta. Nadie se había preocupada por donde estaría ella ahora, que más daba, estaría en alguna parte. Con el tiempo, ya podrían enterarse donde. ¿Dónde estaba Tigresa? La preocupación de sus amigos por el estado de Po aumentó al oír aquella simple pregunta. Él no debería estar preguntándose eso, debería estar llorando, o gritando, o maldiciendo. Cualquier cosa. Pero eso no… ¿Dónde estaba Tigresa?

\- Estoy aquí Po – La voz de la felina les sorprendió desde detrás. Voltearon a verla. Llevaba su chaleco rojo sin mangas de nuevo. Hacía tiempo que no se lo veían puesto. Su pelaje estaba brillante, por una pequeña capa de humedad que se podía percibir en él. Tigresa se había bañado. Se acercó al panda, y deposito una pata en su hombro izquierdo. Quiso sonreír, pero no le salió, teniendo en cuenta la situación, quizá no fuera tan malo. Al fin y al cabo, el Señor Ping había muerto. - ¿Cómo estás? – El panda la miró brevemente antes de encoger los hombros y hacer una pequeña mueca con la boca.

\- Bien supongo. – Respondió con simpleza. – El Maestro Shifu está de acuerdo con la idea de hacer una celebración funeraria común mañana en el palacio. – Po hablaba como si hubiese olvidado que ahora él era el encargado del palacio, y no necesitaba la aprobación de su antiguo maestro. – Deberíais ir a descansar chicos. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Tigresa habló la primera, preocupándose por el panda. - ¿No has dormido, o comido nada?

\- No me apetece ahora mismo. – Po contesto con simpleza. – Voy a dar un pequeño paseo. – Y con eso, el oso continuó bajando las escaleras, sin rumbo fijo.

Los tres furiosos se quedaron viendo como el panda descendía. Ninguno tuvo el valor para decirle nada. Ninguno de ellos queso detenerlo. Quería pasear … ¿Qué mal hacía?

Grulla volteó para mirar a Tigresa.

\- No te hemos visto desde la batalla. – Dijo, con un tono de reproche que no quería poner.

\- Me he estado lavando la sangre. – Respondió ella de forma neutral. – No me pareció adecuado ir por el palacio llena de la sangre del hombre que yace muerto en el salón. Más cuando su hijo es el Maestro, y nuestro amigo.

\- Si. Comprendo. – Grulla, dijo dando a entender que no estaba juzgando a la felina. – Has hecho bien.

Tigresa miró a Grulla de arriba abajo. Antes de sorprenderle con una pregunta que jamás esperó.

\- ¿Dónde está tu sombrero? – Grulla tardó un par de segundos en responder.

\- Lo dejé en la enfermería. – Dijo haciendo un ademán con el ala. Ni si quiera se había acortado de su sombrero en toda la noche. – Ya sabes… No era apropiado ir con la cabeza tapada.

\- Si, tienes razón. – Tigresa miró a su compañero a los ojos por una vez en mucho tiempo. - ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que es un bonito sombrero?

Grulla entendió el sentido oculto tras la pregunta, Tigresa intentaba acercarse. Darle a entender que era importante para ella, aunque ella nunca lo dijera en voz alta. Que se preocupaba por él, como lo hacía por todos.

\- No … pero gracias.

Y el silencio se instauró entre el grupo. Víbora que había tenido la cabeza gacha desde la aparición de la felina, decidió entonces hablar por primera vez.

\- Oye Tigresa … - Víbora temblaba un poco al hablar. – Quería decirte que yo no tengo intención de … bueno ya sabes … y que de verdad lamento mucho haber …

Una pata alzada de la felina la impidió seguir hablando. Víbora espero un frío discurso sobre que ya era demasiado tarde, y sobre que el arrepentirse gracias a una desgracia como la ocurrida no significaba nada. Pero no esperaba que Tigresa la levantara del suelo y diera un fuerte abrazo a su cuerpo enrollado.

\- Tranquila Víbora. – Dijo una vez la había vuelto a dejar en el suelo, antes los sorprendidos ojos de Grulla. – Ya te he perdonado.

\- ¿De verdad? – Dijo ella con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Claro. Es lo que hacen las amigas ¿No?

Víbora asintió frenéticamente con su cabeza mientras suspiraba aliviada. Grulla seguía mirándolas un poco extrañado. "Bueno… supongo que estas situaciones nos afectan a todos" Concluyó

Tigresa inició el descenso por la escalera de nuevo. Al llegar a la altura de Grulla, le miró antes de decir

\- Voy con Po, no me parece buena idea que esté solo. Cuidaros – Una simple palabra para demostrar afecto. Todo el mundo la decía a veces para despedirse, pero Tigresa no. Era la primera vez. Así demostró de nuevo a Grulla que se preocupaba por ellos. Definitivamente, esa situación la había afectado mucho.

Víbora murmuro algo sobre verse más tarde … o quizá que ella iría más tarde … o que se estaba haciendo tarde… en realidad Tigresa no la estaba escuchando.

No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Estaba demasiado ocupada buscando con todos sus sentidos la figura del panda … y también sintiéndose miserable.

Un largo quejido escapó de su garganta mientras intentaba contener el llanto. Se dio asco a si misma. ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente egoísta? ¡El padre de Po había muerto esa noche! Y ella solo pensaba en sus propios problemas en vez de consolarlo. Como había cambiado todo en cuestión de un momento, de estar abrazados, apunto de confesarle que le amaba … a esto.

Le dolía la cabeza, ya no sabía que hacer o pensar. Simplemente iba a buscar a Po, ponerle una mano en el hombro e intentar que se desahogase. Eso si lograba encontrarlo claro.

Siguió descendiendo por las escaleras, nunca imaginó que Po se movería tan deprisa por ellas. No lograba por más deprisa que caminaba, llegar a ver un mínimo atisbo del panda. Cualquiera diría que simplemente estaba intentando que no lo encontrara.

Pues claro que lo estaba haciendo, ¿Como podía ser tan estúpida?

Po se estaba encendiendo de ella, de todos. Probablemente estaría solo, sintiéndose culpable de no haber salvado a su padre, sintiéndose asqueado y maldiciéndose a si mismo. Una estocada de dolor recorrió el pecho de Tigresa, al imaginarse al panda culpándose a sí mismo en lugar de a ella.

En un instante pensó en todos los sitios donde el panda podría haberse intentado ocultar. No creía que hubiese bajado al pueblo, Po no se separaría tanto de su padre mientras su cuerpo siguiera caliente. No iría a ninguno de sus lugares favoritos, pues allí lo buscarían. Iría donde nadie lo encontrara … o quizás donde si lo encontraran no se molestaran en intentar hablar con él.

Po estaba en su cuarto. Que simple.

Pensó en correr, pero eso sería irrespetuoso. Se movió con rapidez hasta las barracas de los estudiantes. Entró en el pasillo, intentando no hacer ruido, no quería que Po se enterase de que se acercaba, no quería asustarlo o ahuyentarlo. No quería darle otro motivo para preocuparse. En silencio, habiendo reducido el ritmo de sus pasos, llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto de Po. No podía ver nada. Pero sabía que Po estaba dentro. Escuchaba su respiración, lenta y pronunciada.

¿Y ahora qué?

¿Llamaba? ¿Simplemente entraba? ¿Qué diría? Eso no lo había pensado…

Cuando oyó un hipido desde dentro de la habitación, dejó de pensar. Abrió con delicadeza la puerta, y luego la cerró tras de sí. Po estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, mirando al suelo. Pareció que movía la cabeza para mirarla, pero no dijo nada. Tigresa se sentó a su lado, y una vez más no supo que hacer. ¿Qué podría decirle? Puso su pata en el hombro negro del panda. Eso se sintió poco. Después la deslizó por su espalda, dándole suaves friegas, suaves caricias mientras se colocaba justo a su lado, dejando que costados se tocasen. Eso también se sintió poco. Quería estar más cerca, de verdad quería hacer algo que pudiese ayudar a Po.

Con un suspiro y un sonrojo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del panda. Y colocó su otra mano en su barriga. Dándole un improvisado abrazo. Po con el aire atascado en su garganta. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, hasta que tigresa podía sentir su débil respiración. La frente de ella y la mejilla de él casi rozando.

Y así permanecieron durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Tigresa abrazada a Po, y él girado para sentir la cercanía de la felina.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – Tigresa apenas susurró, consciente de que Po la oiría.

\- Sí. Gracias. – Dijo él con la voz seca.

\- Po … - Ella no quería presionarle, pero sabía que la mentía.

El panda guardo silencio unos segundos, antes de poder hablar.

\- Yo discutí con él. – Tigresa sintió como las húmedas lágrimas del panda la mojaban la parte superior de la cabeza. – La última vez que le vi … discutí con él.

\- No pienses en eso Po. – Tigresa acariciaba el pecho del panda, no sabía cuándo había empezado a hacerlo. – Eso no es importante.

\- Él estaba enfadado porque no había ido a verle desde hace mucho. – Po continuó como si no oyese las palabras de consuelo de la felina. – Y yo ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención de verdad, solo intentaba que se calmase para poder irme. Él quería estar más tiempo conmigo, y yo solo pensaba en irme. – Las lágrimas de Po empezaron a acompañarse con sollozos que hacían vibrar el pecho del panda, y con ello el cuerpo de Tigresa. – Los últimos meses apenas pasé tiempo con él, y cuando lo hacía era siempre con prisas. Siempre tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que pasar tiempo con mi padre, con el hombre que me crio.

\- Estabas ocupado… - Tigresa susurró. – No puedes culparte Po, estoy seguro de que tu padre no te culpaba, por muy enfadado que pareciera.

\- Pero podría haber puesto más interés en estar con él. – Po lanzó una gran bocanada de aire, Tigresa nunca le había visto llorar, era un espectáculo que la partía el alma. Quería hacer cualquier cosa para calmarlo, pero no sabía que. Se acercó más a Po, intensificando el abrazo, pegó la cara a su hombro con fuerza, mientras seguía sintiendo las lágrimas del macho caer sobre ella. – O podría haberle hecho saber que era importante para mí. Lo último que le dije fue "Sí papá, ya hablamos más tarde". Me gustaría haberle dicho cualquier otra cosa. Pero no, era demasiado orgulloso … demasiado cobarde para … - Po rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, y las lágrimas de Po escocían al tocar la piel de Tigresa. Ella tenía la culpa, ella era la culpable de que Po llorara ¿Con qué cara había ido allí en primer lugar? Las lágrimas asomaron también a sus ojos, pero se contuvo, ella no tenía derecho a derramarlas, no delante de él.

Po sorbió sus propias lágrimas, y colocó sus patas a ambos lados del rostro de la felina, que sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante el contacto. No se sentía con valor para mirar a Po a la cara, no ahora, no podía … pero se lo debía. Con un grandioso esfuerzo, miró al panda a los ojos, esta vez no podía ser cobarde, no otra vez.

\- Lo que más me duele, es haber dejado que mi padre … se fuera. Sin haberle dicho lo que significaba para mí. – Las manos de Po se desplomaron, y Tigresa, asustada por la repentina falta de contacto colocó la cabeza de Po en su hombro. Y empezó a sobarle la nuca, apoyando su hocico en la parte alta de la cabeza del panda. Po cogió aire dudoso, mientras dejaba de soltar las lágrimas que a Tigresa tanto le quemaban. – Fui demasiado cobarde…

\- No digas eso Po – A Tigresa en nudo en la garganta no le dejaba respirar.

\- Pero es cierto. – Dijo él casi en un susurro. – Fui demasiado cobarde para decirle a mi padre que le quería. Al igual que fui demasiado cobarde para decirte a ti que te amo.

Y así, con tan sencillas palabras, Po rompió el alma de Tigresa en pedazos.

Ella se apartó inconscientemente de él, horrorizada por lo que el panda acababa de decir.

"No. No es cierto. No, por favor. Po no me digas eso. ¡NO!" Los ojos de la felina estaban abiertos hasta como platos, dejando ver el color rojo en ellos. Y entreabría y cerraba torpemente la boca, mientras sus orejas se pegaban a su cabeza, y su cola se precipitaba hacía hacia la cama dando un ligero golpecito.

\- ¿Qué? … - Tigresa apenas soltó un hilillo de voz.

\- Escucha … -Po levantó la mano para explicarse. Pero siguió con la cabeza gacha. – No espero nada. No espero que me correspondas ni nada parecido. – Soltó un ligero suspiro. - Solo quería decírtelo, no sé. Para no arrepentirme un día de no haberlo hecho. Se que es raro, quizás … las emociones contenidas me hayan soltado la lengua. – Po seguía sin mirar a Tigresa a la cara. – Perdóname supongo que te habré hecho sentir incomoda … solo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos …

Y cuando Po alzó la cabeza, no pudo seguir hablando.

Allí estaba la implacable Maestra Tigresa, derramando lágrimas desde sus ojos ámbar. Con una mueca de dolor en sus finos labios. Su cuerpo se estremecía entre fuertes sollozos. Y sus preciosos ojos, que normalmente desprenden una energía apabullante, ahora miran suplicantes … disculpándose.

\- Tigresa ¿Qué...? – Po no pudo acabar la frase…

\- ¡NO MEREZCO SER TU AMIGA! – La voz de Tigresa estaba desgarrada, cada sílaba que pronunciaba la rompía el corazón en pedacitos cada vez más pequeños. Po se abalanzó sobre ella, y la estrechó en un cálido abrazo, dejando que la cabeza de la felina se hundiese en su pecho. - ¡NO ME MEREZCO NADA! ¡NADA!

\- No digas eso Tigresa, sabes que no es verdad. – Po estaba anonadado por la repentina actitud de Tigresa. – Hemos sido amigos durante años, ¿Por qué crees ahora que no lo mereces?

\- Si tú supieras la verdad. – Tigresa sentía como derramar las lágrimas contenidas le quemaba en los ojos. Casi tanto como le quemaron las Po en la piel. – Si supieras lo que pasó, lo que hice, me odiarías.

\- No. Estoy seguro de que te equivocas. -Po acariciaba la espalda de Tigresa, de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba. – Cuéntamelo. – Pidió suave. – Tigresa se estremeció ¿Como iba a contarle a Po la muerte de su padre? Eso solo le haría más daño. – Por favor. – El panda susurro en su oído, Tigresa cogió solo un poco de aire, y sin dejar de soltar algunas lágrimas. Accedió.

\- Había llegado al restaurante de tu padre. – Tigresa hablaba con poca más fuerza que un susurro, casi como queriendo que Po no la entendiese bien. – Pero al entrar, no vi nada. Ni a tu padre, ni a bandidos, ni a nadie. Casi creí que había sido un error entrar allí, cuando escuché un grito de tu padre. Al voltear, apenas me dio tiempo a ver como un lobo con una espada se lanzaba sobre él. – El pecho de Po se hinchó un poco más fuerte, pero seguía acariciando a Tigresa, animándola a continuar. – Estaba un poco lejos, demasiado para llegar de un salto. Quise intentarlo de todas formas, pero entonces vi … - Tigresa dudó si seguir. Tenía miedo. Ese pensamiento la estremeció. Ya había tenido demasiado miedo por un día. – Vi a otro lobo, al lado del primero. Pero llevaba una lanza … y la apuntaba en mi dirección, si me lanzaba para salvar a tu padre … estaría muy expuesta ¡TUVE MIEDO! – Tigresa reconoció al final. - ¡ME ASUSTE COMO SI FUERA UN CACHORRO! ¡FUI UNA COBARDE! ¡UNA EGOISTA! – Los sollozos de Tigresa se intensificaron. - ¡Incluso lo soy ahora! ¡Por dejar que me consueles cuando tendría que ser al revés! Fui una egoísta … - Los quejidos esta vez se redujeron. – Solo pude pensar en que, si me mataban, no podría llegar a decirte que también te amo…

El corazón de Po dio un pequeño vuelco.

\- Tardé un segundo en reaccionar. – Tigresa continuó. – Pero ya era tarde. Golpeé a esos malnacidos hasta que suplicaron clemencia … y después seguí… pero daba igual … había reaccionado un segundo tarde y no pude salvar a tu padre. – Tigresa se aferró con las patas al pelaje de Po, y enterró más la cara en su pecho. – Adelante. – Suplicó, aún sollozando – Dime que me odias… por favor Po dime que me odias.

Po levanto la cara de la felina quedando a pocos centímetros de la suya, y colocó su pata derecha en mejilla, acariciándola lentamente con el pulgar, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que no te odio. – Po mostró una cálida sonrisa. – No existe nada que tú puedas hacer que me haga odiarte Tigresa. No eres cobarde, ni egoísta. Dudaste, tuviste miedo, eso es natural Tigresa. No te puedes recriminar por ello. Hiciste lo que pudiste, y me alegro. Porque no podría seguir viviendo, si tú te hubieses ido sin que yo te hubiera confesado lo que siento.

Y en ese momento los dos se dieron cuenta de donde estaban. Uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos, habiéndose confesado que se amaban. Sus rostros estaban cerca, muy cerca. Solo tenían que dar un pequeño movimiento para unir por fin sus almas con un beso.

Pero no lo hicieron.

No era correcto, no ese día. No mientras los rostros de ambos siguieran manchados de lágrimas.

\- Es tarde. – Tigresa dijo sin dejar de mirar esos orbes de jade. – Escucha, ¿Qué te parece si voy a la cocina, te traigo algunos panes que han sobrado y después te duermes?

\- No me apetece comer.

\- Pues al menos duérmete. – Tigresa pidió colocando una mano sobre la de Po. – Hoy ha sido un día muy largo y mañana será peor. Intenta echarte un poco. Te acabaras durmiendo.

\- No quiero quedarme dormido mañana. – Po explicó.

\- Te prometo que no te dejaré. Yo misma te despertaré temprano. Pero solo si te echas ahora mismo. ¿De acuerdo?

Po miró a la felina de arriba a abajo. Y asintió pesadamente, tenía sueño.

Po se echó sobre la cama, y pareció quedarse dormido al instante. Tigresa lo miró un par de minutos, parecía en calma. Se leventó de la cama y se diriguió a la puerta, apenas la había abierto la mitad cuando…

\- Te amo. – Po confesó de nuevo desde la cama.

\- Yo también te amo. – Tigresa respondió ya desde el pasillo. – Hablaremos dentro de unos días. ¿Sí?

Po no contestó. Ya estaba dormido.

Tigresa comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Había sido un día muy intenso, y quería que acabase de una buena vez.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Les engañé? ¿Sí?**

 **Díganme que sí, me costó mucho intentar crear la falsa ilusión con la identidad del muerto. No se si me salió bien.**

 **Pues esta ha sido mi primera historia un poco más larga ¿Qué tal? No estoy descontento, pero el último capítulo me podía haber quedado mejor.**

 **En fin no se le puede pedir peras al olmo (porque el olmo no puede oír, principalmente).**

 **El final es un poco abierto lo sé. Esa era la idea. Quizás algún día haga un ONE-SHOT como epílogo ... quizás.**

 **A RESPONDER COMENTARIOS:**

 **Isaac278: p** **ues no. No era el final. Aunque me tentó la idea de dejarlo ahí lo reconozco. Tigresa había muerto, así de repente y no había nada que hacer ni decir. Me gustó la idea, pero mi intención desde el principio era hacer este capítulo. Espero que te gustara.**

 **TheAlienHeart:** **quisiera aclarar que ya sabía que eras hombre. Pero mi meñique izquierdo decidió por su cuenta cambiarte el género así de golpe jejejeje** **En cuanto al "punto 2" ¿Te engañé? ¿Te lo creíste aunque sea un poquito? Espero que este final no te haga volverte loco, no más de lo necesario al menos. Me alegra que la historia te parezca buena, ya estoy pensando en otra, no la tengo del todo en mi cabeza... pero creo que en general puede quedar bastante mejor que esta (espero que el último capítulo no te halla decepcionado en cuanto a calidad literaria). En conclusión: gracias por seguir esta historia, me ha hecho mucha ilusión ir leyendo todos tus comentarios.**

 **Between the notes:** **me gusta pensar que he roto un par de moldes preestablecidos con esta historia (empezando con el super-mega-hyperomántico beso final). La idea era que se entreviera un final trágico, para poder darle un poco la vuelta a la tortilla en este capítulo. Me gusta escribir finales que dejen jodidos (ojo, he dicho escribirlos, que no leerlos, tengo un coranzoncito), pero en esta historia no era el caso ... en las demás... ¿Quién sabe? Me alegra que te gustara, gracias por comentar.**

 **Guest:** **me gusta el Víbora-Grulla ... pero un poco de variedad tampoco está mal. Y Tigresita está bien ... de momento jejeje. Ok no, está bien y punto.**

 **K1(Guest):** **los finales trágicos y sangrientos también pueden ser buenos en mi opinión. No todo es felicidad y nubes de azúcar sabor a fresa. Me alegra que te gustara la pelea, no me quedé conforme al escribirla. Y el resto pues ... llegó tarde, menos mal que Tigresa se puede cuidar sola jejejeje**

 **Pues esto ha sido todo, espero que les gustara la historia.**

 **Por favor comenten cosas que crean pueda mejorar ... y quizás nos veremos de nuevo si me da por escribir alguna que otra cosilla (ya tengo un par de ideas en mente).**

 **Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer esto.**

 **¡Agur!**


End file.
